SUNSHINE
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Part VIi: "Dia bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Sesepuh meledak marah pada seorang wanita dan dia pun dibuang ke pegawai kepercayaannya. Reuni yang mengharukan dan bikin kita tersenyum." Sekuel STARLIGHT. #92
1. PART I

**Tiga tahun kemudian...**

**.. Paris ..**

Sebuah gedung pencakar langit di mana tempat anggota keluarga tertinggi Uchiha. Tempat yang cocok karena di tempat itulah mereka disandang dan dihormati oleh masyarakat Paris. Kekuasaan mereka sebanding dengan keluarga kerajaan Inggris. Entah kenapa, gara-gara kekuasaan dan keangkuhan mereka, banyak orang menderita termasuk anak-anak Madara Uchiha.

Di dalam gedung, duduk pria berpakaian kemeja hitam. Di sampingnya, duduk seorang wanita merangkul pundak pria tersebut. Wajah pria itu pasti dikenal, karena kegantengannya yang selalu bikin kaum Hawa terus memandangnya dan ingin sekali mendapatkannya. Tapi sayang, yang dapat justru wanita yang merangkul pundaknya. Wanita yang bernama Terumi Karin.

Marga keluarga Karin diubah menjadi Terumi, bukan lagi Haruno. Sejak menculik dan membawa pria dirangkulnya itu ke Paris, Karin terus mendampingi pria yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria berambut biru wajahnya masih tampan biarpun dimakan usia. Wajahnya kosong dan hampa, seperti dihinoptis oleh wanita licik, Terumi Karin.

Di meja panjang, Uchiha Sasuke menatap para anak buahnya. Sudah empat tahun berlalu, Uchiha Sasuke menjalani profesi yang tidak biasa. Demi keutuhan keluarga, Uchiha Sasuke menyanggupi permintaan kakeknya untuk mencari saudara-saudara demi pembalasan dendam. Hebatnya lagi, semua diserahkan kepada Uchiha Sasuke dan Terumi Karin.

"Aku memanggil kalian untuk mencari pria bernama Uchiha Itachi sekaligus kakak sulung di keluarga Uchiha," ucap Sasuke dingin. Nada suaranya bukan seperti orang minta tolong, tetapi dibutakan demi ambisi seseorang. "Cepat cari, lalu kita bisa dapatkan Uchiha Iori."

Anak buah yang berjejer di dekat jendela dan dekat pintu, mengangguk dan membungkuk dengan hormat. Mereka keluar dan di ruangan tersebut tinggal Karin dan Sasuke. Karin tambah semangat. Mungkin karena Sasuke dihinoptis, makanya Karin bertindak seenaknya. Karin memeluk Sasuke mesra.

"Sasuke, sayang, kamu keren sekali. Kapan kita menikah?" tanya Karin terlalu menjadi-jadi merayu Sasuke. Pria yang berkepala tiga bangkit berdiri dan mencium pipi Karin saja.

"Nanti, ya, kalau urusan kita selesai. Bukankah kata kakek, kita juga harus menculik anak kecil itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Iori?"

Karin bersedekap kemudian cemberut. "Iya. Sudah empat tahun kita berpacaran, kenapa kita belum juga menikah. Kakek kamu itu pelit banget."

"Sabar, ya, sayang." Sasuke menarik pinggang Karin, mendekatkannya ke tubuhnya. Mereka bermesraan, Karin semakin menyukainya. "Jika ini sudah selesai, kita bisa bilang ke kakek aku."

"Oke, aku percaya." Karin menjinjitkan kedua kakinya, dan mencium bibir Sasuke lalu melumatnya. Ciuman mesra ini benar-benar bikin sakit mata siapa pun yang memandangnya. Karin merasa puas, ini adalah pembalasan dendam pada Uchiha Sakura yang seenaknya membantah dia. Apa hubungannya?

**..oOo..**

**SUNSHINE**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, miss typo. Fanfict bergenre drama, dan romance. Rating-nya bisa berubah-ubah tergantung jalannya cerita. Sekuel dari STARLIGHT.

**..oOo..**

**.. Prefektur K, Jepang ..**

Di sebuah tempat sangat jauh, tempat prefektur K. Tempat terjauh dari kesibukan di kota. Rumah berukuran kecil, namun sederhana ditempat terdiri dari empat orang ini, benar-benar menjauhi diri dari tempat ramai. Mungkin dikarenakan pemberitaan setelah kelahiran anak bungsu empat tahun yang lalu.

Halaman di cuaca terik makin memanas, seorang wanita berambut merah muda disanggul ke samping, menjemur pakaian anak-anak. Rasa letih terpancar di wajah cantiknya yang berusia 32 tahun. Wanita mempunyai anak tiga, tentu saja membuat dirinya bekerja keras banting tulang.

Pintu rumah terbuka dan menampilkan dua anak berlarian ke halaman, menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menjemur. Wanita yang bernama Sakura, tersenyum sambil menjemur pakaian-pakaian yang ada di dalam keranjang.

"Hiaaah! Kakak tidak bisya tangkap Ioli. Ioli kuat, lho." Bocah balita berusia dua tahun yang berambut merah muda sama seperti Sakura dikejar oleh balita berambut biru. Mata mereka sama-sama hitam, tetapi anak kecil dipanggil Iori mempunyai mata istimewa, biru kelam seperti langit malam. "Kejal Ioli, kakak!"

"Belani-belaninya Ioli memerlakukan kakak syepelti ini, ya," sahut bocah kecil berusia empat tahun. Biarpun mereka beda usia sekitar lima bulanan, Iori dan Youta sering dianggap anak kembar. Itu dikarenakan matanya.

"Sayang, jangan lari-lari seperti itu. Ibu tidak bisa menjemur pakaian kalian," bentak Sakura halus. Tetapi, suara Sakura tidak didengar oleh kedua anak laki-lakinya.

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" Suara bentakkan keluar dari mulut gadis mungil berusia sepuluh tahun. Gadis mungil cantik berambut panjang halus, menggandeng tas ransel di pundaknya, cemberut pada adik-adiknya. Sontak saja, Youta dan Iori terdiam. "Aku pusing dengar kalian berisik. Siang-siang begini, ribut melulu."

Iori menarik rok panjang ibunya, gemeteran takut. "Ibu... kak Hikali kenapa? Kenapa syetiap hali, kak Hikali bentak Ioli dan kak Youta?"

Sakura mendesah pada perlakuan Hikari berubah jadi dingin setelah menginjak umur sepuluh tahun. Sakura berjongkok mengusap punggung Iori dan menepuk kepala Youta, "kakak kalian mungkin capek. 'Kan baru pulang dari sekolah."

"Tapi... kakak belubah syejak tidak ada..." Youta menghentikan kalimatnya, karena melihat wajah Sakura sedih. "Maafkan aku, Bu."

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang." Sakura terpaksa tersenyum agar anak-anaknya tidak mengkhawatirkannya. "Nah, lebih baik kalian bantu Ibu, lalu kita masuk. Nanti bantu Ibu masak, ya?"

"Asyyikk!"

Iori dengan polosnya beriang-riang gembira. Membantu Ibunya adalah pekerjaan disukainya. Youta tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura terlihat kembali tertawa riang bersama Iori. Youta menghela napas. Perubahan sikap Hikari bukan karena usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun, tetapi sejak hilangnya Uchiha Sasuke, ayah mereka empat tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.. Flashback tiga tahun lalu (berita hilangnya Sasuke) ..**

"BOHOONG!" teriak Hikari sontak berdiri karena mendengar kalimat itu dari Yamanaka Sai, suami dari Yamanaka Ino. Air mata mengalir di pipi Hikari. "Paman Sai bohong, 'kan? Ayah tidak mungkin hilang!"

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh di mata kalian. Paman belum tahu siapa orang yang membawa Sasuke pergi, tapi paman sekilas melihat wanita berambut merah memakai pesawat terbang pribadi. Paman merasa Karin adalah orang di balik hilangnya Sasuke."

Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya di pangkuannya. _Karin? Kenapa wanita itu selalu saja menghancurkan keluargaku?_

"Lalu, paman mengejarnya?" Sai menggeleng. "Apa paman tahu, kalau Iori tidak tahu siapa ayahnya. Hanya kami yang tahu siapa ayah kami."

"Setelah paman teliti, hilangnya Sasuke ada hubungannya juga dengan kakek kami yang ada di Paris." Sai menghela napas. "Dan ada sesuatu di balik ini semua. Pasti berhubungan dengan pembalasan dendam pada keluarga Haruno dan Uzumaki."

Hikari yang selalu ceria di hadapan orang, berwajah dingin. Itulah makanya, Hikari tidak mengizinkan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka apalagi Sakura tengah hamil Iori. Dan, Sasuke juga tidak tahu menahu soal kelahiran Iori. Kepalan tangan dan mata dingin pun diperlihatkan, Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan air mata melihat kedinginan sifat dan ekspresi Hikari.

"Aku tidak akan maafkan Ayah. Tidak akan pernah!"

Bocah perempuan berusia tujuh berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Sai, masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Sakura tidak bisa menahan bendungan air matanya. Wanita tiga anak itu menangis tiada hentinya. Sai menenangkan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke. Apalagi kakek kami memegang kuasa."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sai... tidak apa-apa..."

**.. End Flashback ..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak hilangnya Sasuke, Sakura tidak bisa membiayai sekolah Hikari ke jenjang pendidikan yang agak mahal biarpun itu sering dibantu perekonomiannya oleh keluarga Haruno, tetapi Sakura menolak mentah-mentah bantuan dari keluarganya. Biarkan saja Sakura mencukupi kebutuhan seadanya.

Sakura memlih di prefektur K, karena tempat itu terhindar dari keramaian. Para tetangga dikira pasti bertanya-tanya, menerima mereka apa adanya. Sakura bekerja di kantoran selayaknya pekerja kantoran biasa. Nama marga mereka berubah jadi Ichikawa, nama paling cocok tidak terdeteksi oleh orang yang mencari mereka.

Rambut Hikari yang dulunya panjang, dipotong pendek. Hikari menjadi anak sekolah biasa saja. Bukan lagi anak kecil di fasilitasi berbagai macam kemewahan. Tetapi, sebagai anak kecil yang mempunyai kebutuhan seadanya.

Anehnya, Sakura kaget pada dua anak laki-laki kecil ini. Meskipun baru berusia empat tahun dan tiga tahun, mereka terlihat pintar walaupun mereka selalu biasa saja di depan orang. Saat Sakura membantu Hikari belajar, Iori ingin tahu, memperlajari setiap jengkal mata pelajaran Hikari. Dan memberitahu jawaban-jawaban yang cocok untuk pertanyaannya, misalnya Matematika.

Hasilnya benar-benar jelas terbukti, setelah Hikari memberikan pekerjaan kepada wali kelas di sekolahnya dan diberi nilai. Nilai yang fantastis, SEMPURNA!

Sakura takut, Iori akan jadi korban penculikan demi mengambil otaknya yang cemerlang. Tetapi, Sakura tidak tahu, meskipun Iori pintar, Youta lebih pintar lagi. Karena anak itu mempunyai indera keenam, juga pengamatannya terhadap orang lain tinggi. Jadi apabila Youta melihat orang lain, Youta harus waspada pada orang itu atau bersikap biasa saja jika orang itu tidak membahayakan dirinya.

Itulah keunikan dan keanehan keluarga Uchiha yang berubah jadi keluarga Ichikawa. Hikari yang dulu ceria, jadi dingin. Youta suka diam, tetapi hebat dalam segala hal. Iori yang cerdas, cerewetnya minta ampun. Ada segala hal yang membuat keluarga maupun Sakura betah berlama-lama dan tidak ingin berpisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaaa! Ibu buatkan makanan kesukaan kalian. Gaji Ibu baru keluar kemarin, jadi ibu bisa membeli bahan buat masakan ini," seru Sakura menyediakan makanan super lezat di atas meja makan. Iori jadi semakin siap melahapnya. Youta tersenyum saja. Hikari hanya diam, seolah-olah barang apapun tidak ada di depan matanya. "Kalian cuci tangan dulu, ya."

"Baik, Bu!"

Iori turun dari kursi, lalu menuju ke tempat cuci piring untuk membasuh tangan. Youta juga mengikutinya. Hikari hanya diam saja. Sakura tidak banyak bicara soal diamnya puteri semata wayangnya.

"Syudah, Bu." Iori menatap kakaknya, Hikari. "Kakak kenapa tidak cuci tangan? Nanti tangannya masuk kuman, lho."

"Diam, anak bawel," bentak Hikari memasang wajah dingin. Iori tidak tahan pada kelakuan kakaknya selama ini terhadapnya.

"Kak Hikali!" Iori berdiri di atas kursi. "Kenapa kakak malah-malah pada Ioli? Ioli syalah apa? Ioli tidak pelnah buat syalah syama kakak!"

Hikari mengangkat kepalanya menatap Iori, tajam. "Diam, anak nakal. Sejak kamu lahir, kakak tidak bisa bersikap baik dan ceria seperti dulu. Ini semua gara-gara ayah!"

Hikari bangkit berdiri, kemudian keluar dari ruang makan. Sakura menghela napas, menunduk tidak bisa mendidik sikap Hikari yang sering berubah setiap saat. Iori mendadak diam. Youta tahu, Iori yang tidak kenal tampang ayahnya bagaimana, hanya bisa melihat di foto, terdiam dan duduk lagi.

"Ioli memang tidak kenal ayah. Tapi... tidak bisyakan kakak Hikali belsyikap baik di meja makan?"

"Hei..." Sakura memecahkan kesunyian. "Makan saja dulu. Nanti selesai makan, biar ibu yang bicara dengan kakak, ya?"

"Iya, Bu."

Iori dan Youta menuruti permintaan Sakura. Sakura mendesah. Memang Sakura membiarkan sifat dingin Hikari berada di lingkungannya, tetapi ini sudah kelewatan. Sakura akan berbicara dengan Hikari, menjelaskan kenapa anak itu tidak bisa berubah baik di depan adik-adiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura masuk ke kamar Hikari tanpa mengetuk pintu. Youta dan Iori sedang berada di ruang tengah, bermain-main seperti biasa. Lampu kamar Hikari dimatikan. Hikari duduk di dekat jendela, sambil memandangi langit-langit malam. Sakura mendekati Hikari dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sedang lihat apa?"

"Lihat bintang di langit. Lihat, apakah ayah juga merindukan kita?" Hikari tidak menoleh ke arah Sakura, Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Aku kangen dengan ayah, Bu."

"Walaupun kamu membenci ayahmu dari luar hatimu, tapi dalam hatimu, kamu sayang sama ayah." Tangan Sakura menggamit tangan Hikari. "Ibu juga kangen dengan ayahmu, sayang."

Air mata Hikari menetes jatuh. "Aku kangen ayah, Bu. Kangen sekali."

Sakura memeluk puterinya penuh kasih sayang. "Ibu juga. Seandainya ayahmu ada di sini bersama kita. Pasti kita bisa hidup berbahagia."

"Lalu..." Hikari mendongak menatap Sakura, sedih dan kesal. "Kenapa ayah lebih memilih nenek lampir itu dibandingkan kita? Kenapa nenek sihir itu terus saja mengganggu keluarga kita? Apa salah kita, Bu?"

"Cup, cup, cup." Sakura mengelus rambut pendek Hikari. "Ibu juga heran pada sifat ayahmu. Mau-mau saja ikut dengan wanita yang dulu pernah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Ibu ingin sekali ke Paris menjemput ayahmu. Tapi, Ibu tidak berani. Ibu tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian."

Hikari tersenyum. Sesaat mereka bersama, Hikari mendengar suara aneh di perutnya. Sakura terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Hikari malu malah mendengar suara di perutnya.

"Hahaha... kamu lapar, ya?" Hikari mengangguk. "Ya sudah, makan sana. Ibu simpan makananmu di kulkas. Kamu tinggal hangatkan saja."

"Iya, Bu."

Lekas Hikari keluar kamar. Sakura sendirian di kamar Hikari yang berada di lantai dua. Sakura memandangi bintang, diangkat tangannya ke atas, meraih bintang bersinar itu. Tanpa diduganya, Sakura menitikkan air mata.

"Sasuke... kamu ada di mana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.. Paris ..**

Di beranda di rumah seperti istana, seorang pria berambut biru mirip seperti malam hari. Bukan berarti di Paris sudah malam, di sana masih pagi. Dan sosok itu berdiri sambil menunggu seseorang. Saat pintu dibuka, muncullah Karin dan memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

"Sayang, kamu, kok, melamun di sini?" Karin bergelayut dengan manja di sekitar tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mengizinkannya tanpa memarahinya. "Sayang... aku ingin sekali tidur bareng denganmu."

Sasuke mempunyai wajah kosong, tidak menjawab permintaan Karin. Karin semakin memeluk erat pinggangnya dan mendekatkan dadanya di punggung Sasuke. Napas Karin tidak tertahankan. Ingin sekali bercinta dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan memegang kedua tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Jangan manja dulu padaku, sayang." Tangan Sasuke menyibak rambut Karin ke belakang, lalu mencium keningnya. "Kita masih punya misi yang harus dikerjakan. Apa kamu sudah tahu di mana Itachi berada sekarang?"

"Hm..." Karin menggigit jari telunjuknya, sok seksi. "Dia ada di Thailand, menjalankan proyeknya di sana. Setelah itu baru kembali ke Jepang untuk bertemu seseorang. Itu yang aku dapat dari informan terpercaya."

"Hn. Bagus."

Jari telunjuk Karin menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke berjalan pergi. Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal setengah mati pada sifat acuh Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apalah. Yang penting aku bisa membuat dia suka padaku semauku sendiri. Fufufu..."

Karin mengikuti ke mana Sasuke pergi. Target mereka yang pertama adalah membawa Uchiha Itachi ke hadapan Uchiha Madara. Tentu saja memakai tangan Uchiha Sasuke, adik kandungnya. Bersama saudara sepupu Terumi Karin, Terumi Mei. Mereka benar-benar akan berangkat sekarang juga menuju Thailand, tempat Uchiha Itachi berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.. Prefektur K, Jepang ..**

_**NGIIING!**_

Bunyi aneh muncul di kepala Youta, sekilas ada kilas masa depan membuat dirinya bangkit berdiri hingga Iori menatap ke arahnya sambil nonton acara kesukaannya. Youta pergi ke arah jendela, mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya paham apa maksud arti kejadian tadi.

"Ada apa, kak You?"

"Paman..." Youta menoleh ke Iori. "Paman Itachi... dalam bahaya."

"Itachi? Paman?" Iori yang tidak pernah kenal siapapun dari keluarga Uchiha, karena Sakura menutup-nutupi hal itu dari anak bungsunya sejak ayah kandungnya meninggalkan keluarganya. "Siapa? Apa kak You kenal?"

Youta terperanjat kaget. Yah, Iori tidak kenal Uchiha Itachi selaku paman dan kakak kandung ayah mereka, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimanapun Iori harus mengetahuinya daripada terlambat.

"Ioli..." Youta menurunkan kedua pundak Iori agar bisa duduk. "Kakak mau kasyih tahu syoal paman Itachi. Paman Itachi adalah kakak kandung ayah. Kamu mengerti?"

"Ioli syudah tahu dali dulu, kak You. Syejak lihat poto album di kamal ibu. Jadi, tidak usyah kasyih tahu aku lagi. Hehe.." Youta mengangkat alis sebelahnya, tidak percaya.

"Hebat kamu, kakak syendili tidak bisya syepelti kamu. Jaga baik-baik otakmu itu dan jaga mulutmu jika bicala dengan olang tidak dikenal." Youta menyuruh Iori mengingat pesannya. Iori hanya mengangguk. "Syekali-syekali bilang kakak dulu bial olang tidak syalah paham. Oke?"

"Yup! Syiap, Bossy!"

Youta tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya. Di saat mereka tertawa, Sakura mendengar hal itu jadi ikut tertawa kecil. Enak sekali bisa mempunyai keluarga seperti ini. Abadi selamanya. Tetapi itu tidak ada, karena Sasuke menghilang. Sakura hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan, mengembalikan suaminya kepada dirinya.

Wanita beranak tiga mengusap air matanya, dan masuk ke ruang tengah. "Hei, sudah saatnya tidur. Apa kalian mau nonton terus di saat Ibu dan kak Hikari tidur?"

"Tidak mau, dong, Bu." Iori menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sini!" pinta Sakura memanggil Iori dan Youta. "Anak-anak Ibu yang cakep, ganteng dan cerdas. Kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan Ibu dan keluarga ini. Awas, ya!"

Karena disentil hidungnya satu per satu, Iori dan Youta memeluk Sakura. Hikari yang selesai makan, ikut-ikutan memeluk Sakura. Iori sadar, Hikari sudah berubah baik. Semoga saja ke depannya terus seperti ini. Selamanya.

"Nah, saatnya tidur. Kalian besok antar Ibu dan kak Hikari ke kantor juga sekolah, ya?" Iori berlompat-lompat riang, Youta hanya mengangguk. "Bagus. Ayo, tidur."

Sakura menggamit tangan Iori dan menepuk punggung Hikari buat menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu. Bocah laki-laki berambut biru kelam, melirik ke jendela yang memerlihatkan halaman. Napasnya tersendat.

"Malam ini, akan jadi malam tidak terhingga dari Paman Itachi. Syemoga Paman Itachi syelamat," ucap Youta menghela napas. Seandainya bisa menolong, Youta ingin sekali berada di sisi pamannya. Walaupun pernah lihat sekali waktu Iori lahir, lalu sejak itu pun tidak pernah sama sekali.

"Youta?"

"Aku datang, Bu."

Youta kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Hikari tidur di lantai atas. Sedangkan Iori dan Youta bareng bersama Sakura. Hal ini sering terjadi dan tidak bisa terpisahkan. Meskipun suatu saat mereka akan menanti bahaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.. Thailand ..**

Di kantor yang dekat dengan bandara internasional Thailand, pria berambut hitam sedang merapikan berkas-berkas yang telah disusun rapi. Saat ini malam telah menjelang, sudah waktunya pria berperawakan tegas dan lemah lembut ini pulang. Setelah mencapai pintu, kenop pintu bergerak kemudian dibuka, para laki-laki berbaju hitam masuk dan menghalangi Uchiha Itachi pergi ke mana-mana.

"Siapa kalian?"

Laki-laki berbaju hitam hanya diam saja, tidak berkata. Itachi menyodok masuk, tetapi mereka tidak mengizinkannya. Itachi terus memberontak, tetapi itu pun tidak didengarkan oleh mereka.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan!"

"Tidak usah pergi ke mana-mana, kak Itachi." Kata-kata seseorang menghentikan pergolakkan dirinya, Itachi melihat kea rah orang tersebut. Matanya membulat. Air mukanya pucat. Orang paling dirindukannya, sekarang muncul di hadapannya.

"Sasuke? Itu kamu, Sasuke?"

Pria berambut biru kelam mendengus. Sasuke menarik pinggang Karin ke sisinya. "Aku memang merindukan kak Itachi, tapi itu dulu. Aku datang ke sini untuk membawa kakak menuju ke hadapan kakek. Kakek merindukan kalian, lho."

"Kalian?" tanya Itachi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, kalian. Itachi, Hinata dan Sai." Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Apa katamu?" Itachi tidak menyangka kakek mereka akan membawa mereka pergi. Tetapi, apa salahnya? Mereka tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya. "Kenapa harus kami? Kenapa harus kamu?"

"Inilah pembalasan dendam buat Haruno dan Uzumaki. Mereka yang harus menerima akibat dari perbuatan menyakiti hati kakek MAdara," sahut Karin memeluk pinggang Sasuke. "Termasuk Sakura dan Naruto."

Itachi menunduk. Tidak mungkin Sasuke menyetujui permintaan Uchiha Madara untuk menculik mereka. Demi pembalasan dendam. Ini sama saja akan ada masa-masa menakutkan di kemudian hari. Itachi tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

"Jadi, kamu mau membawaku?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Sebelum itu, kejar aku dulu."

Itachi berbalik dan berlari kencang menuju jendela besar kantornya. Para anak buah Sasuke mengejarnya. Itachi tidak peduli lagi soal berkas-berkasnya, yang penting hal ini harus diberitahukan kepada keluarganya maupun Sakura. Harus!

Jendela besar terbuka, terpaan angin dingin menusuk ke wajah, napas Itachi tersedat karena posisi Itachi berada di lantai tiga. Lumayan agak tinggi. Tetapi, bagi orang berpengalaman seperti Itachi, itu bukanlah masalah. Itachi melompat. Mendarat dengan suksek. Untungnya tidak ada penjaga yang menghalangi langkahnya. Itachi cepat-cepat berlari kencang menuju bandara internasional Thailand.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat memberitahu soal ini kepada Sai."

Di atas gedung berlantai tiga, pria duduk di kursi kerja Itachi, melingkarkan kedua kakinya dan menumpukan tangan di sana. Senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya. Para anak buahnya kelabakan terutama Karin.

"Dasar pria tua! Apa-apaan dia itu! Cepat cari ke mana dia pergi!" perintah Karin kepada para anak buah berpakaian hitam. "Jangan sampai lolos!"

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Aku tahu ke mana kak Itachi pergi." Sasuke menghalau langkah mereka dengan kalimatnya. Mereka berhenti. "Kita pergi ke tempat Yamanaka Sai. Ke Hong Kong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.. Beijing, China ..**

"Saii!" panggil seseorang, pria berambut hitam klimis menoleh. Orang yang memanggil pria tersebut yang telah disebutkan, tidak lain adalah isterinya sendiri, Yamanaka Ino. Wanita berambut pirang sedang menggenggam _handphone_ di kedua tangannya, menyerahkan kepada suaminya. "Ada telepon untukmu dari kak Itachi."

"Terima kasih, Ino."

Saat Sai mencium kening Ino, Ino berbalik pergi. Sai menekan tombol panggil dan mendekatkannya ke telinga. Suara terengah-engah dari Itachi membuat Sai penasaran dan ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi.

"Kak Itachi?"

"Pergilah dari Hong Kong, Sai. Tinggalkan Hong Kong. Kakek Madara mulai bergera…. TIIIIT! TIIIIT!" Kalimat Itachi terputus, sedangkan Sai terbengong-bengong. Entah apa maksud dari kalimatnya, 'tinggalkan Hong Kong'?

"Ada apa dengan kak Itachi?"

Sai ingin meneleponnya kembali, namun tidak nyambung. Mungkin itu bukan nomor Itachi melainkan milik telepon umum yang ada di Thailand. Semoga saja tidak ada yang terjadi. Sai berbalik ke rumahnya yang terletak di pedesaan kecil di Beijing, dan menelepon seseorang yang sangat penting.

Setelah ini, Sai akan menuju ke Jepang di mana orang penting itu tinggal. Seseorang itu tetap harus berada di hadapannya Itachi, menekan Itachi untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ino, kita pergi ke Jepang!"

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Saya buat ff bagus tidak, ya? Saya bingung mau ngomong apa. Di sini saya jelaskan semuanya walaupun belum jelas. Semoga saja ke depan jelas. Dan tidak tertunda lagi seperti LONG Distance milik saya.

Terima kasih sudah ada yang membaca ff saya ini. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 14 September 2013


	2. PART II

**.. Beijing, China ..**

Di malam gelapnya dingin pada jam dini hari di tanah Beijing, tidak membuat para anak buah dari keluarga Uchiha tertinggi demi menemukan Uchiha Itachi, Yamanaka Sai dan para anak-anak Sai juga isterinya. Namun di gelapnya malam, saat anak buah menerobos masuk ke rumah Yamanaka Sai tanpa meminta izin. Mereka malah menemukan rumah itu kosong.

Merasa itu bukanlah bohong, para antek-antek Uchiha Sasuke mencari-cari di beberapa ruangan. Semuanya tetap kosong, tidak ada orang yang menghuni rumah ini. Akhirnya salah satu anak buah berpakain jas hitam berdasi menghampiri pria berambut biru dan seorang wanita berambut merah di sampingnya untuk melaporkan kondisi rumah tersebut.

"Rumah ini kosong, tuan Uchiha. Tidak ada satu pun orang ada di rumah ini."

Sepuluh jari Sasuke mengepal erat di kedua sisi, ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca. Di dalam mulut, gigi menekan satu sama lain, menggertakan penuh kekuatan. Aura mencekam dari tubuh Sasuke, keluar. Di sampingnya, Karin harus mundur, tidak mau mendekat.

"Cepat cari Uchiha Itachi juga Yamanaka Sai di negara ini. Jangan sampai lolos. Kalau kalian tidak menemukannya, akan aku penggal kepala kalian!"

Anak buah paling hebat di keluarga Uchiha ini, membungkuk hormat. Mereka bergegas mencari keberadaan Itachi dan Sai. Mereka juga tidak mau mendapatkan hukuman atas kelalaian mereka dalam menjalankan tugas. Jika salah satu dari dua orang terhebat ini marah, habislah mereka. Kebutuhan kehidupan mereka didapat dari hasil pekerjaan ini.

Sasuke yang diam berdiri mematung dan membisu, mendengus kesal. Dia pun berbalik keluar. Karin mau mengikutinya, tetapi untuk saat ini, Karin tidak bisa mengikutinya. Biarkan saja amarah Sasuke perlahan-lahan menghilang, barulah dia mendekatinya. Menggodanya seperti biasa, menggelayut dengan manja.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Kyoto, Jepang ..  
(Bandara Internasional di Kyoto)**

Pria berambut hitam berkacamata berdampingan dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sambil menggandeng dua buah hatinya di sampingnya. Sai menarik koper bawaan mereka sekeluarga, melangkah cepat-cepat keluar dari bandara milik tanah Kyoto tersebut. Baru seperempat langkah menuju tempat taksi berada, suara dering _handphone _bergetar nyaring. Sai menyerahkan pegangan koper kepada isterinya, lalu mengangkat telepon.

"Halo? Kiba? Inikah kamu?" Sai tidak sadar yang menelepon dirinya adalah sahabat sejak kecilnya, teman Sasuke. "Kamu ada di mana?"

"Di belakangmu, teman."

Sai menoleh ke belakang, melihat sahabatnya tersenyum ke arahnya. Mereka berpelukan. Ino dan anak-ankanya juga ikut-ikutan senang, karena ada orang bisa menyelamatkannya dari terjaan orang-orang Uchiha.

"Sudah lama sekali, Sai. Sejak kelahiran Iori waktu itu." Kiba melepaskan pelukannya, dan menepuk bahu Sai. "Tidak disangka bisa melihatmu di sini. Kamu datang ke sini, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, 'kan?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Sai menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Shino di Okinawa? Ada yang mau aku tunjukan padamu di sana," ajak Kiba. Sai mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan itu. "Ayo, jemputan kita sudah menunggu."

Kelima orang termasuk anak-anak Sai dan Ino membawa mereka ke mobil warna silver. Di sekitar mobil tersebut adalah orang-orang yang dikenal Sai. Mereka adalah orang-orang kepercayaan keluarga Uzumaki. Jangan-jangan praduga Sai pergi ke tempat Shino adalah… tempat di mana keluarga Uzumaki berkumpul.

Sudah tiba saatnya Sai mengatakan hal sebenarnya kepada mereka tentang tindakan Uchiha Madara yang telah dimulai.

**.**

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**.**

**SUNSHINE**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, miss typo. Fanfict bergenre drama, dan romance. Rating-nya bisa berubah-ubah tergantung jalannya cerita. Dan, genre-nya juga bisa bertambah tergantung berjalannya alur cerita. Sekuel dari STARLIGHT.

**.**

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**.**

**PART II**

**.. Perfektur K, Jepang ..**

Pagi telah dimulai, di mana para masyarakat dari tanah Bumi Jepang memulai aktivitasnya. Tidak ada satu pun ditinggalkan. Demikian pula bagi keluarga Ichikawa yang bergegas untuk bekerja, sembari membawa kedua anaknya yang masih kecil-kecil. Bagi Ichikawa Sakura, meninggalkan anak yang berusia empat dan tiga tahun sangat beresiko, apalagi wanita pekerja selalu waspada apabila ada tamu yang berkunjung.

Sejak ditinggalkan sang suami, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura selalu berjaga-jaga siapa yang datang dan masuk ke rumahnya. Hal ini sudah berlangsung selama tiga tahun. Padahal anak-anaknya membutuhkan pertemuan dengan tetangga-tetangga, bisa dibilang keluarga Ichikawa, keluarga yang tertutup.

Pintu rumah mungil terbuka, Sakura dan ketiga anak-anaknya akan pergi. Sakura akan mengantar Hikari ke sekolah, lalu menitipkan Iori dan Youta di tempat penitipan anak. Saat keluar dari perkarangan, Sakura dikejutkan oleh seorang pria di depannya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena poni yang menutupinya.

"Maaf, bisakah kami lewat? Sekarang ini, kami sudah telat," ucap Sakura meminta izin. Tetapi, tidak ada jawaban. Sakura menghela napas dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

"Sakura…"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke samping di mana pria tersebut memanggilnya. Pria misterius menoleh pada Sakura, mata hitamnya kelam, dan bikin Sakura takut. Cepat-cepat Sakura menggamit tangan Hikari dan menariknya pergi, namun…

"Paman? Paman Itachi, 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang. Youta memanggilnya Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?!

Bocah berambut hitam menarik ujung kemeja kusut pria misterius. Senyum merekah di bibir pria tersebut, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Youta. Tangan pria diangkat dan membelai kepala Youta.

"Kamu sudah besar, ya, You? Kalau saja ada Ayahmu, pasti dia sangat senang."

Youta tersenyum. Di sampingnya, Iori bengong bukan kepalang. Hikari terkejut mendengar suara dikenalnya. Dilepaskan tangan Sakura, lalu menghampiri Itachi dan memeluknya.

"Paman Itachi!"

Pria berambut hitam memeluk keponakannya, mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. "Paman senang bisa melihat kalian berdua."

Youta menggamit tangan Itachi yang besar. Benar! Pria misterius adalah Uchiha Itachi. Sejak peristiwa dua hari yang lalu, Itachi melarikan diri ke Jepang setelah menelepon Sai, adiknya. Sasuke mengira Itachi ada di Beijing, ternyata Itachi berada di sini untuk bertemu Sakura dan keluarganya.

Uchiha Itachi sangat bahagia bertemu keponakannya setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Baru pertama kali juga, Itachi melihat anak bungsu Sakura dan Sasuke, Iori. Saat mata memandang, rasa kerinduan melihat warna mata hitam kebiruan mirip sekali dengan saudara kakeknya yang selalu menyayangi mereka berempat.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya yang digamit Youta. "Pasti ini Iori, 'kan? Matamu mirip dengan saudara kakek kami. Orangnya sangat baik, warna matanya juga sama denganmu. Paman tidak menduga kalau kamulah orang yang diincar oleh kakek sialan itu!"

"Maksudmu apa, kak Itachi?" Akhirnya Sakura berbicara, setelah sekian lama terdiam. "Apa maksudmu tentang kakek Sasuke mengincar Iori?"

Itachi menghela napas. "Aku akan bercerita tentang itu. Juga…" Itachi menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "… tentang pertemuan aku dengan Sasuke dua hari yang lalu."

Ekspresi Sakura kaget dan tercengang. Tangan Sakura menutup mulutnya, dan air matanya pun keluar. Hikari bisa melihat Sakura bersedih. Sekian lama Sakura menanti Sasuke, kenapa malah bertemu Itachi dibandingkan dirinya.

Hikari melepaskan pelukan Itachi, kemudian menghampiri Sakura. "Ibu…"

Bangkit berdiri, Itachi meminta Sakura untuk membicarakannya di dalam rumah. "Kita ke rumah kalian saja. Tidak enak kita berada di sini, bisa dicurigai."

"Aku tahu…" Sakura menyeka air matanya. "Kita ke rumahku."

Wanita berambut merah muda tidak jadi berangkat kerja, begitu pula dengan Hikari yang tidak berniat masuk sekolah. Hal ini ingin sekali diketahuinya. Apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke menghilang? Dan, apa hubungan Iori dan Uchiha Madara?

Mereka kembali ke rumah mungil yang baru beberapa jarak ditinggalkan. Itachi bisa melihat struktur rumah mungil nan besar, juga melihat papan nama "Ichikawa". Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar tidak mau ada seorang pun yang mencarinya. Jadi disembunyikan marga "Uchiha".

"Kamu mengganti marga kita, ya?" tanya Itachi menyeringai. Sakura menghela napas. "Pasti alasannya, kamu tidak mau seorang pun yang tahu keberadaan kalian padahal Ayah dan Ibu terus mencari kalian."

"Aku tidak ada hubungan keluarga lagi dengan Uchiha. Setelah penyebab Naruto membawa Hinata. Aku sudah membuang marga itu."

"Kejam sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, orang tua kami adalah orang tuamu juga. Kakek Nenek Iori, Youta dan Hikari," akui Itachi berharap Sakura mau mengerti.

"Tidak!" Hikari menyela. "Mereka bukanlah Kakek Nenek yang baik! Aku belum bisa melupakan kejadian di mana Nenek menamparku."

Itahi tidak lupa pada kejadian di mana Hikari ditampar oleh Uchiha Mikoto karena berani melawan. Sejak kepergian Sasuke beserta isteri dan anak-anaknya, Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku selalu menyendiri di rumah, menyesali perbuatannya telah membiarkan anak-anak dan cucu-cucunya pergi. Mereka sangat egois. Sampai sekarang pun, Ibu Sasuke terus saja menyesal akhirnya jatuh sakit. Kondisi memprihatinkan ini pun, sudah dianggap angin lalu bagi mereka.

"Ditampal?"

Kembali ke dasar Bumi, Itachi memang tadi melamun kemudian disadarkan oleh perkataan bocah tiga tahun. Mereka sudah berada di dalam, Sakura mengantar Itachi masuk ke ruangan tengah sembari meminta Itachi menunggu, karena Sakura menyiapkan teh hangat.

Di sanalah Itachi duduk, di depan Youta dan Iori. Hikari di dekat Itachi. Itachi berdehem, menjelaskan perkara disebabkan Uchiha Mikoto.

"Begini Iori, mungkin Iori belum ada di dunia ini. Iori juga belum kenalan dengan Kakek Nenek, Ayah Ibu Paman Itachi." Iori mengangguk. "Youta juga belum kenalan, 'kan?" Youta juga mengangguk. "Mereka sedang sakit. Mereka merindukan kalian dan Bibi Hinata. Semenjak kejadian itu, mereka selalu serba salah. Selalu meminta Paman untuk mencari kalian semua, tapi Paman tidak mau."

"Paman pembangkang, ya?" tanya Iori ceplas ceplos.

"Hush!" Youta menyikut lengan Iori yang berbicara seenaknya. Iori cengengesan, menjulurkan lidah dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakang.

"Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa." Itachi mendesah. "Paman memang pembangkang, mungkin karena Paman sering bekerja daripada berada di rumah. Hanya Sakura dan Sasukelah yang sering ada di rumah. Jadi, Sasuke sangat disayangi kemudian Bibi Hinata. Setelah lahir Hikari, mereka juga sayang pada Hikari. Tapi… saat kemunculan kakek kami, keluarga kami terpecah berai seperti ini."

"Telpecah belai?"

"Maksudnya berpisah, Iori," sahut Hikari menjelaskan pertanyaan Iori.

"Dan… soal Sasuke…"

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, kak Itachi?" Sakura muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman hangat. Di musim semi, tetap saja dingin walaupun bulan Februari telah lewat. "Katanya kakak ingin bercerita tentang itu?"

"Ya… duduklah dulu."

Sakura selesai menaruh cangkir-cangkir berisi teh ke atas meja, lalu duduk di antara mereka. Sakura memasang telinga baik-baik, mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sasuke…" Itachi menahan napas, lalu mengeluarkannya. "Sasuke berpihak pada kakek. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang ke Thailand bersama anak buah kakek. Mereka ingin menculikku dan membawaku ke Paris. Di sana juga ada…" Itachi menunduk dan menutup mata. "… Karin."

Napas Sakura tercekat. "A… apa… Karin bersama… Sasuke?"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Begitulah yang aku lihat."

Nampan di pangkuan Sakura jatuh ke bawah. Sakura menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. "Lebih baik kakak istirahat saja dulu. Aku mau tidur sebentar." Sakura terlihat kuat di depan mereka, tetapi sakit di dalam. "Hikari, You dan Iori bantu Paman kalian bila membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Baik, Bu."

Sebenarnya Sakura menyatakan seperti itu karena tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya. Sangat sakit melihat Sasuke bersama wanita lain selain dirinya. Sakura bisa menebak, selama tiga tahun, Sasuke sering bersama Karin. Ya! Karin, wanita genit dan seenaknya juga licik demi membalaskan dendam, Karin melampiaskannya lewat Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura yang tersakiti. Sakura duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, dan menangis dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Okinawa, Jepang ..**

Pria berambut hitam klimis tersentak kaget memandang pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Di sana, ada seorang pria berambut merah sutera terbaring koma di tempat tidur berwarna putih merah. Selang infus di mana-mana. Bantuan oksigen agar sang pria tetap bernapas sampai sekarang. Ada perban menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Sa… Sasori?"

"Benar, Sai." Di belakang pria dua anak, menyahut. "Sasori koma. Kejadiannya tiga tahun lalu, musim semi di mana Iori dilahirkan ke dunia. Tanggalnya pun sama."

"Apa…" Sai menengok ke belakang. "Apa Sakura tahu hal ini?"

"Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini. Hanya keluarga Uzumaki yang tahu dan juga kami. Keluarga Haruno menduga Sasori kembali ke Amerika untuk bekerja. Jadi, selama tiga tahun, kami menyembunyikannya di sini."

Sai melangkah mendekati pria bernama Sasori. Wajahnya pucat. Terdengar mesin pendeteksi detak jantung. Jika bunyi itu terdengar, artinya Sasori baik-baik saja. Semua lukanya telah diobati, tetapi hanya sebelah mata yang belum.

"Semenjak kecelakaan, Sasori kehilangan penglihatan mata sebelah. Sasori buta sebelah. Dokter menyarankan untuk mencari donor buat Sasori, tapi kami belum siap membawanya ke ibukota, takut bertemu mereka dan menyangka Sasori belum mati. Luka-lukanya sudah pulih, tinggal menunggu Sasori sadar walaupun resiko itu kecil."

Pria di samping Sai adalah Kiba. Shino meminta Kiba membawa Sai saja ke ruangan di lantai tiga, sedangkan Ino dan anak-anaknya menunggu di lantai bawah. Hal ini di sengaja agar Ino tidak memberitahu masalah Sasori pada Sakura.

"Waktu kita tidak cukup, Kiba." Sai mengepalkan kesepuluh jarinya. "Kakek kami sudah bergerak. Sasuke datang bersama wanita licik itu. Namanya juga sudah berubah jadi Terumi."

"Terumi?"

Sai menatap Kiba. "Kamu tahu marganya?"

"Temanku punya teman bernama Terumi Mei. Wanita itu adalah seorang pengacara handal, tapi sifatnya buruk karena menginginkan uang. Dan kabarnya, dia sedang bekerja sama dengan seorang pria tua dari keluarga hebat. Bisa jadi, orang yang bekerja sama dengan Terumi Mei adalah Uchiha Madara." Kiba mengetuk dagu. "Terumi Mei juga punya pacar yang merupakan pria tua kaya. Sepertinya mereka sudah bersama lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya."

Mata hitam Sai melebar. Pria Yamanaka menggertakkan giginya. Bagaimana bisa, kakeknya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain, sedangkan Neneknya dipindahkan ke Panti Jompo. Oh, sungguh teganya.

"Apa kalian tahu di mana Sakura tinggal?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba balik.

"Aku harus membawa Sakura dan anak-anaknya pergi dari Jepang. Jepang tidak aman lagi. Apalagi di Jepang ada banyak perusahaan dipimpin anak-anak buah kepercayaan Kakek Madara," jelas Sai gelisah.

"Kata Shino, dua minggu yang lalu dia melihat Sakura di perfektur K di bagian selatan dekat kota Asakura. Lumayan jauh dari sini, itu pemikiranku. Sakura juga mengganti marga keluarganya, jadi Ichikawa."

"Perfektur K, ya?" pikir Sai dalam-dalam bisa mengingat sesuatu. "Tempat di mana Nenek Chiyo berada. Apa jangan-jangan…"

"Sai?" panggil Kiba. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Membuyarkan lamunan, Sai menggeleng. Dia pun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku titip Ino dan kedua anakku pada kalian. Aku mau menjemput Sakura. Mumpung bisa tepat waktu."

"Serahkan saja padaku, Sai. Kamu bisa mempercayaikan semua masalah padaku dan Shino." Kiba menepuk lengan Sai. Sai menepuk punggung Kiba, membalasnya.

Pria berganti nama marga Yamanaka, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sembari memandang pria tertidur pulas di tempat tidur, Sai pun berbisik pada KIba. Dan, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau jari Sasori bergerak.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Prefektur K, Jepang ..  
(Rumah Ichikawa Sakura)**

Iori yang baru bermain bersama sang kakak beda lima bulan, mendapati kakak sulung Uchiha bermuram durja duduk di sofa yang ditempatinya. Iori mengendap-endap, lalu meloncat di depan wajah pria Uchiha belum nikah tersebut, hingga bikin kakak Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

"Hei, bocah! Kamu mengagetkan Paman, nih!" gertak Itachi sembari mengelus-elus dada.

"Syiapa syuluh melamun," sela Iori memasang ekspresi tidak bersalah.

Itachi menyeringai. "Kecil-kecil berani melawan, ya."

"Itu bukan melawan namanya."

"Lalu, apa namanya?" tantang Itachi mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan. Itachi tergoda pada kalimat dari bocah tiga tahun di hadapannya ini.

"Hmm… cuman kagetin syaja. Tidak ada yang lain." Iori sumringah. Itachi tambah tergodah, tetapi terkikik geli dengan kalimat tidak bersalahnya.

Tadi Itachi muram sambil melamun karena kejadian dua hari di malam di negera Thailand, tetapi perasaan muram pun hilang karena keberadaan Iori, bocah ajaib nan cerewet.

"Paman melamun lagi?" tanya Iori mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Itachi. Lamunan Itachi buyar, langsung mundur ke belakang karena kaget.

"Menurut Iori?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Paman, 'kan tadi melamun. Buktinya, Paman kaget lalu mundul ke belakang." Iori menyeringai karena menang dalam tantangan ini. Itachi makin tertarik. "Oh iya, Paman. Paman tidak baik melamun, ingat umul juga. Dilihat-lihat Paman belum menikah. Jangan syampai Paman mati syaat melamun syebelum menikah."

Itachi tertawa lebar sambil memegang perut. "Wuahahaha! Mau menasihati Paman lagi, ya, bocah? Iori cocok jadi penasihat."

"Hei, itu bukan nasyihat. Itu pelingatan. Bedakan dong, yang mana nasyihat dan yang mana pelingatan. Tua-tua tidak tahu syoal begituan, artinya tidak pelnah belajal," gerutu Iori menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, kesal.

"Hahaha!" Itachi tetap saja tertawa. "Di mana Iori mempelajari tata bahasa seperti ini kepada Paman, hm?"

"Ioli dapat syemuanya dali buku. Ioli belajal dali syitu, makanya tahu."

Kakak dari empat bersaudara tertawa lepas. Perutnya sakit sampai melilit keras. Air mata tidak ditahannya keluar dari pelupuk mata hitam. Sudah lama sekali Itachi tidak tertawa sekencang ini apalagi lepas. Terakhir kali Itachi melakukannya, waktu bersama ketiga adik-adiknya semasa Itachi kecil. Rasa gelisah menerjang batinnya, ikut terbawa angin dan menghilang seketika.

"Baru kali ini, Paman tertawa lepas. Perut Paman jadi sakit," ucap Itachi terengah-engah. Jari telunjuk menyeka air bening yang hamper jatuh ke pipinya.

"Kami syediakan toilet buat Paman untuk buang syesyuatu."

Sungguh, Itachi tidak tahan lagi mendengar kata-kata Iori. Pria Uchiha berkepala tiga lebih hamper mencapai empat tertawa lagi sambil menahan sakit yang menari-nari di perutnya. Iori semata-mata ingin membuatnya tertawa tanpa henti, dengan pasang tampang tidak bersalah. Polos. Iori hanya dibuat bingung seolah-olah Itachi sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil.

Wanita tiga anak berkacak pinggang setelah masuk ke ruangan tengah, memandangi Itachi yang tertawa keras dan Iori yang diam.

"Ada apa ini? Ribut sekali. Tetangga bisa mendengar suara kakak, lho."

Itachi mengacungkan jari telunjuk kea rah Iori, saking gemetarnya. "Anakmu sangat lucu, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Perut kakak sakit."

Sakura menoleh ke Iori, Iori hanya mengangkat bahu. "Jangan pancing Pamanmu seperti itu, Iori."

"Ioli tidak syengaja. Tiba-tiba syaja, Paman teltawa telusy. Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

Sakura menghela napas pada tingkah Iori yang sengaja melalukannya. Bisa dilihat Itachi tertawa tanpa henti. Sakura khawatir pada keadaan Itachi, bisa-bisa Itachi kena sesuatu pada saat kakak Sasuke ini tertawa.

Iori mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, Ibunya. Iori pun melirik Itachi. "Paman jangan ketawa lagi. Ginjal Paman bisa lusyak dan membengkak. Napas Paman bisa telbuang pelcuma. Hati-hati pada palu-palu Paman."

Akhirnya Itachi berhenti tertawa pada peringatan Iori. Tepat yang dikatakan Iori, napas Itachi memburu, dan ginjalnya rada sakit. Sakura memutar mata hijau, aneh lihat hasil tingkah Itachi yang begitu mencengangkan.

"Kakak masuk dapur saja untuk minum air putih sebanyak-banyaknya. Tidak boleh banyak bicara dulu," pinta Sakura.

Itachi bangkit berdiri, tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Dirinya hamper pingsan. Untung saja, tangannya memegang pegangan agar dirinya tidak jatuh. Itachi belok ke kanan sambil menekan dadanya.

"Mungkin Ioli ketellaluan pada Paman Itachi." Iori jadi serba salah.

Sakura memeluk leher Iori, tersenyum. Tangan kanannya, mengusap bagian punggung belakang Iori dan sebelahnya, mengusap rambutnya agar tenang.

"Ibu tahu Iori mengerjai Paman Itachi. Jadi, Paman Itachi tertawa seperti itu."

"Ketahuan, ya, kalau Ioli mengeljai Paman." Iori menjulurkan lidahnya, Sakura terkekeh geli. BIsa tahu apa yang tidak bisa dilihat Sakura. "Ioli kila, Ibu tidak tahu."

Sakura mendorong tubuh Iori ke belakang, lalu mencubit hidung ke kiri ke kanan. "Iori nakal, ya."

"Hehehe… Ibu syudah tahu, kok, malah nanya lagi," aku Iori, cengengesan.

Ibu dan anak sama-sama tersenyum. Sedangkan Itachi malah tertidur pulas di lorong rumah serelah selesai minum di dapur. Sepertinya tertawa terbahak-bahak bisa menguras emosi dan tenaga.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Beijing, China ..  
(Perusahaan keluarga Uchiha)**

_**BUAGH!**_

Pria berambut biru kelam memukul tembok dengan memakai punggung tangannya hingga kelima jarinya terluka parah sampai berdarah. Darah segar mengucur keluar dan membekas di tembok dihantamnya. Tembok itu pun retak, serpihan semen berjatuhan. Wajah Sasuke geram, marah, kesal, dingin dan penuh kebencian. Bagaimana tidak, seluruh anak buah telah dikerahkan ke pelosok Cina, tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan Itachi.

"Sialan! Kalian tidak becus mengurus masalah ini! Bisa-bisanya kalian meloloskan korban, he? Anak buah macam apa kalian!" amarah Sasuke keluar. Aura membunuh terlontarkan ke seisi ruangan gelap namun temaram.

"Maafkan kami, tuan Sasuke."

"Maaf? Kalian bisa bilang minta maaf dengan mudah, dan di luar sana, korban kita sedang berkeliaran!" sahut Sasuke penuh kemarahan gelap. Barang-barang di atas meja diambilnya, kemudian di banting ke lantai marmer. Benda berupa Kristal hancur berkeping-keping.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangan, menarik rambut biru kelam dan mencabik-cabiknya hingga kusut, dan berteriak. "Gyaaaa! Sialaaaan!"

Wanita berambut merah berdandan menor, cepat-cepat memberikan dupa kepada Sasuke. Selain Sasuke yang mencium aroma dupa, yang lain malah menjauh dan menutup hidung, takut kena dampak dari dupa tersebut.

Karin meletakkan dupa di atas meja yang kosong. Manfaat aroma dupa bukan hanya menghilangkan ingatan sementara, tetapi juga menenangkan jiwa orang yang marah. Namun, amarah Sasuke tidak berhenti juga dan tidak bisa dikendalikannya. Emosi mengendalikan semuanya.

Tangan Sasuke menarik lengan Karin ke pelukannya. Sasuke membungkukkan wajahnya, dan mencium Karin. Sentuhan bibir Sasuke ke bibir Karin membuat Karin terpana dan terpesona. Hanyut dalam buaian.

Wanita berambut licik berjinjit agar sejajar dengan ciuman Sasuke, Karin memiringkan kepalanya. Mencium lebih dalam, dan bercumbu. Sasuke dengan ganasnya mencium Karin hingga Karin lemas, tetapi ditahan oleh lengan kuat Sasuke. Sasuke tiada henti mencium Karin.

Akan tetapi, ciuman itu pun berhenti. Karin yang tadi terpesona, merasa belum puas. Pria bermata hitam dingin namun kejam, mencengkram lengan Karin. Wanita berkacamata tebal jadi merintih kesakitan.

"Sa… Sasuke… Sakit…"

Kesepuluh jari Sasuke mencengkram kedua lengan Karin di berbagai sisi, hingga tanda merah dapat dilihat walaupun keadaan gelap. Karin tidak henti-hentinya kesakitan.

Wajah Sasuke tertunduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan poni biru. Tubuhnya terasa lemas karena efek dupa kemudian terjatuh lemas di bawah kaki Karin. Lengan Karin yang dicengkram Sasuke memberikan tanda merah berupa jari-jari. Bukan itu yang membuat Karin sakit, tetapi ucapan Sasuke sebelum terjatuh.

"Sa… ku… ra…"

Ya! Nama "Sakura" terlontar di mulut Sasuke, pria disukainya. Karin merasa Sasuke menciumnya bukan atas dirinya melainkan seorang wanita paling dicintainya seumur hidup. Hanya Sakura saja di mata Sasuke. Bukan bayangan Karin.

Air mata Karin menetes. Tangan Karin menekan lengan yang disakiti Sasuke, menekannya kuat-kuat. "Kamu kejam, Sasuke. Kenapa hanya Sakura yang ada di matamu bukanlah aku?"

Kalimat Karin terngiang-ngiang di ruangan, tetapi sang pendengar tidak mendengarnya. Sasuke pingsan akibat aroma dupa. Esoknya, Sasuke balik lagi ke jati dirinya, lupa segala hal.

**To be continued…**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Akhirnya update juga! Well, beda dengan yang lain, mungkin. Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian semuanya!  
Bagi yang review, saya balas di sini karena saya tidak bisa balas seperti biasa (kenapa, ya? ._.a)

**Tsurugi De Lelouch: **Entahlah, apa kekuatan darah bisa mengubah semuanya? #nanya balik. Biarpun kedua orang tua terpisah, mereka baik-baik saja hidup di kehidupan mereka ini. Saya tidak tahu sampai kapan.

**Lovelychrysant: **Maksudnya apa? Ini kisah nyata? Siapa yang punya kisah mirip seperti cerita saya? Ini fiksi bukan kenyataan. -"-

Akbar123: Sudah dilanjutkan, kok.

** : **Jangan panggil saya "senpai". Saya bukan senior maupun junior. Saya hanya orang biasa di kalangan sederhana. :P #ngaku

**Melody in Sky10: **Kenapa tidak dijitak saja si Sasuke agar bisa balik lagi dan nendang Karin? Wkwkwk…

**Mira Misawaki: **Iya, nama dulu saya adalah Sunny. ^^  
Makasih sudah dinantikan. Sejujurnya, Karin tidak tahu di mana Sakura tinggal. Sakura tinggal jauh sekali dari ibukota Tokyo. Tidak mungkin bisa ditemukan. Kalau bisa, ditendang sama Youta dan Iori dong. #ngayal

**Erichaa: **Jawabannya bisa ditemukan di sini. Apa sudah baca? #balik nanya.

**Hanazono Yuri: **Dilanjutkan! XD

Guest: Genrenya tergantung dari cerita, sebenarnya. Tapi, balik lagi jadi drama. #kasihan

UchiHaruno: Tenang saja. Tidak seperti fanfic yang lain. Ini tidak akan lama. Hanya butuh waktu mencari ide untuk chapter selanjutnya.

**Kasih Hazumi: **Siap, guru! ^^7  
Fanfic ini bakal terus dinanti. Mudah-mudahan lancer dan tamat dengan indahnya. #ngaco

**JHL Forever: **Lucu apanya? Malah aneh untuk saya. -_-"

Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah bersedia review, nge-fave, dan nge-follow. Semoga chapter depan bisa update. Terima kasih sekali lagi. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 23 September 2013


	3. PART III

**.. Prefektur K, Jepang ..  
(Tiga hari kemudian…)**

Di dalam rumah mungil nan indah, wanita berambut merah muda yang sudah menyelesaikan angkat cucian dari mesin cuci, lalu menjemur di halaman belakang, terperangah melihat pria tertidur samping lorong sambil mendengkur tidak karuan.

Sudah lebih dari tiga hari, pemilikan nama Itachi tinggal bersama wanita dan ketiga anaknya di rumah mungil ini. Alasannya tentu saja bersembunyi dari kejaran anak buah Uchiha memakluminya, tetapi ini sudah kelewat batas.

Bagaimana tidak, dalam tiga hari Itachi sama sekali tidak membantu pekerjaan rumah tangga. Memang, sih, tamu adalah Raja. Tetapi harus tahu diri kalau mau tinggal lama bukan begini caranya. Habisnya, makanan untuk jatah sebulan malah dihabiskan oleh pria Uchiha ini tanpa minta izin kepada Sakura. Kebanyakan Itachi makan, tidur, makan lagi, dan tidur lagi sampai seterusnya.

Tetapi, sekarang tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Sakura merasa tidak dihargai sebagai pemilik rumah oleh Itachi. Seenaknya saja memakan bahan makanan untuk sebulan, Sakura berharap Itachi mau mengganti biaya makan mereka selama tinggal di sini.

Di sinilah Sakura sekarang, berdiri diam sambil mengamati Itachi yang tertidur pulas di samping lorong.

"Kak Itachi," panggil Sakura.

"Nggh…"

Sakura berjongkok, mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk mengguncang bahu Itachi. "Kak, bangun." Tidak ada respon dari Itachi, Sakura mengguncangnya lebih keras. "Kak Itachi, kumohon. Bangunlah…"

"Berisik amat, sih. Jangan ganggu aku," sahut Itachi menepis tangan Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahan lagi melihat semua ini. Dikerahkan semua kekuatannya membentuk sebuah kapalan tinju. Ada urat berkerut di punggung tangannya. Di sekitar kapalan tersebut ada aura membara yang sungguh mencekam. Dilayangkan kapalan tangan ke atas, lalu mendarat menuju kepala Itachi, kemudian… menghantamnya keras-keras.

"BANGUUN!"

_**BUAGH!**_

"Adauw!" jerit Itachi terlonjak kaget, bangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol. Itachi menolehkan matanya ke Sakura yang berekspresi datar. "Kenapa kamu memukulku? Aku, 'kan tadi enak-enakkan tidur."

"Mau tidur lagi, hm?" tanya Sakura menunjukkan kapalan tinju yang besar dan gagah(?). Aura iblis terlihat dari kapalan tersebut membuat Itachi menelan ludah dan pucat pasi. Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mengancam Itachi. "Sekali kakak tidur-tiduran lagi… kakak bakal dapatkan ini dariku."

"Ka… Kakak tidak tidur lagi…"

Sakura bangkit berdiri, merapikan pakaian yang kusut. "Sekarang kakak belanja sana. Bahan makanan sudah habis."

"Kok aku lagi?" tanya Itachi mengernyit bingung.

Sakura menunjukkan kapalan tangannya lagi, bikin Itachi bergidik. "Mau belanja atau tidak ada makanan sama sekali?"

"O-oke, deh. Aku akan belanja, tapi…" Sakura meringis kesal, Itachi tahu apa maksudnya. "Pakai uang aku, 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Sana pergi." Sakura mengusir Itachi secara halus. Memijit keningnya yang sakit, Sakura menghela napas. "Heran aku, bagaimana nantinya jika dia menikah? Pasti isterinya malah kabur dari rumah kalau dia seperti itu. Ada-ada saja."

**..oOo..**

**.**

**SUNSHINE**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, miss typo. Fanfict bergenre drama, dan romance. Rating-nya bisa berubah-ubah tergantung jalannya cerita. Dan, genre-nya juga bisa bertambah tergantung berjalannya alur cerita. Sekuel dari STARLIGHT.

**..oOo..**

**PART III**

**.. Asakura, Jepang ..**

Lebih dari dua atau tiga hari, pria berambut biru kelam mencari sosok Itachi. Tetapi, tidak ketemu-ketemu. Usahanya hampir berhasil setelah mendapat berita yang sungguh mengejutkan tiga hari yang lalu, bahwa Itachi sekarang ada di Jepang, kota Asakura. Kepemilikkan nama Sasuke tidak tahu di mana Itachi berada.

Daripada memakai tenaga anak buah kakeknya yang selalu gagal menemukan korban, lebih baik Sasuke turun tangan. Sasuke menyamar sebagai pria misterius mengenakan kacamata hitam, dan jaket biru kehitaman. Sosoknya langsung dipuja-puja oleh kaum hawa setelah memasuki café di pinggir jalan pusat perbelanjaan kota Asakura.

"Lihat pria di sana. Ganteng banget," ucap pelayan wanita yang takjub pada pemandangan yang disungguhkan café-nya, seorang pria tampan padahal usianya baru kepala tiga.

"Aku mau jadi pacarnya."

"Aku saja jadi isterinya."

"Betapa romantisnya kalau bisa bersanding bersama pria di sana."

Banyak sekali kalimat-kalimat dilontarkan para pelayan wanita dan pengunjung wanita. Mereka mendambakan bisa berdampingan bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berharap hal itu bisa terwujud. Sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke sudah menikah, tidak lain adalah Ichikawa Sakura sendiri, dengan marga dulunya Haruno Sakura atau Uchiha Sakura.

Alasan Sasuke berada di kota Asakura, mencari keberadaan Itachi. Jika Itachi berada di sini, itu berarti ada kemungkinan besar Itachi tinggal di penginapan dekat sini. Sasuke harus bisa menemukannya walaupun itu susah.

Kemarin tiga hari yang lalu, saat dirinya terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur, bangun dan menemukan Karin di sampingnya. Sasuke tidak menyangka Karin menjaganya setulus hati. Sejak Sasuke sembuh, Sasuke meminta Karin menemani dirinya, tetapi Karin tidak mau. Katanya ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

Sasuke tidak tahu perasaan Karin bagaimana. Karin menyembunyikan perasaan bencinya terhadap wanita yang telah membuatnya seperti itu. Hal itu pun tidak diketahui Sasuke karena Sasuke tertidur hingga akhirnya dibawa kembali ke hotel Hong Kong.

* * *

**Flashback (tiga hari yang lalu…):**

"_Sa… ku… ra…"_

_Itulah yang dilontarkannya sampai sekarang, saat tubuh Sasuke dibawa pergi ke hotel untuk istirahat. Akibat dari bau dupa tersebut, Sasuke pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri. Ingatannya kemungkinan hilang lagi._

_Wanita berambut merah panjang memandang tubuh Sasuke digotong, dibawa ke hotel Hong Kong. Karin berjalan sempoyongan, air matanya tidak berhenti. Suasana hatinya tidak karuan._

_Tubuh Sasuke ditaruh di atas tempat tidur berukuran _king size_, Karin duduk di samping tempat tidur mengelus rambut biru kelamnya. Ingin dikecup bibir Sasuke, namun nama itu terus saja diucapkannya tanpa pikir panjang._

"_Sakura… aku mencintaimu…"_

_Air bening merembes keluar begitu derasnya. Karin bangkit menjauh dari tempat tidur Sasuke, menutup mulutnya supaya tidak menjerit keras._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kamu menyembut nama wanita itu, Sasuke…?" gumam Karin berbisik. Hatinya sungguh sakit. "Padahal aku sudah membuatmu melupakan dia juga anak-anakmu. Tetap saja… tetap saja kamu belum melupakan dirinya…"_

"_Sakura…"_

_Karin jatuh ke lantai, duduk bersimpuh sambil menutup telinganya. "Jangan… jangan sebut nama itu lagi…"_

"_Sakura… sayangku…"_

"_Kumohon, Sasuke…"_

"_Sa… kura…"_

_Karin tidak tahan lagi, Karin keluar dari kamar Sasuke tidur. Menutup pintunya keras-keras, dan jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Menutup telinganya, tidak membayangkan suara itu lagi di pendengarannya. Air mata pun terus jatuh keluar._

"_Jangan sebut nama itu lagi!"_

* * *

**End Flashback …**

Dan sekarang, Sasuke tidak tahu ke mana Karin. Setelah Sasuke tiba di Jepang, Karin meminta izin untuk pergi ke salah satu kota yang ada di desa. Sasuke ingin menemani Karin, tetapi Karin memaksa untuk jangan mengikutinya maupun menemaninya. Jadi Sasuke lebih baik mencari Itachi daripada menemani Karin.

"Cih! Dasar!"

"Anda mau pesan apa, Tuan?" tanya pelayan wanita tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke berdecak kesal, memalingkan muka. "Tuan?"

"Kalau cuman untuk bicara denganku, kamu lebih baik pergi sana!" gertak Sasuke, tetapi pelayan wanita bukannya langsung ciut malah semakin bersemangat.

"Aduuuh… tuan. Anda kesal tapi romantic banget, ya." Sasuke terperangah, melongo melihat pelayan wanita tersebut. "Tuan jadi ganteng, deh."

"Ya ampun." Sasuke memijit keningnya, bangkit berdiri, mengambil jaket hitam kebiruan lalu meninggalkan café tersebut sebelum mendapatkan perlakuan aneh lagi dari pelayan kaum hawa. "Mendingan cabut saja."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

.

**.. Prefektur K, Jepang ..**

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan pria berambut hitam membawa keranjang untuk bahan makanan nanti. Baru beberapa langkah karena mengeluh, Itachi dihadang oleh bocah cilik yang tersenyum riang, mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Iori?"

"Paman mau ke mana?" tanya Iori jingkrak-jingkrak begitu anehnya. "Paman mau ke pasyal?"

"Kenapa? Mau ikut?" tanya Itachi balik. Iori bergoyang-goyang ke kanan kiri. "Bukannya Iori dilarang tidak boleh keluar sama Ibu?"

"Tapi…"

Itachi memencet hidung Iori. "Tidak boleh. Biarpun Iori mau ikut, tapi pesan dari Ibu tidak boleh diabaikan. Nantinya malah kenapa-kenapa."

"Tapi, 'kan…"

"Tidak boleh, Iori. Paman harus ke pasar membeli bahan makanan untuk nanti malam dan ke depannya. Jadi, jangan ya." Itachi tersenyum dan berjalan pergi, tetapi ada sebuah tarikan di kaki sebelahnya, tarikan sangat kuat namun mungil. "Iori?"

"Ioli mohon… bialkan Ioli ikut. Ioli syudah lama tidak pelgi jalan-jalan," pinta Iori menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah. Itachi menghela napas, menaruh keranjang di atas tanah, menggendong tubuh Iori agar melepaskan kakinya. Tangan mungil Iori terlepas, Itachi menurunkannya ke atas tanah.

"Jangan, Iori… Paman tidak bisa." Itachi menepuk kepala Iori, kembali pergi. Iori tidak mau menyerah, dihadang lagi kaki Itachi agar tidak pergi tanpa dirinya. Itachi lemas pada sifat keras kepala anak satu ini. "Iori apalagi?"

Itachi menatap ke bawah di mana Iori memegang sebelah kaki dengan kedua tangan mungil, menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Saat Iori mendongak menatap Itachi, binaran seperti _puppy eyes_ terlihat. Mirip mata seekor binatang yang memohon sesuatu, sebuah jurus yang tidak bisa ditolak. Itachi menelan ludah.

Mata hitam kebiruan Iori berbinar-binar seperti bintang di langit, menautkan kesepuluh jarinya, memohon. "Paman… yang baik… yang syelalu hebat… kumohon bialkan Ioli ikut dengan Paman. Ijinkanlah Ioli… _Please… please... pleaseee..._"

Itachi mendesah. Anak keras kepala dan banyak maunya susah dibujuk ataupun dinasihati, jadinya Itachi mengiyakan kemauan anak bungsu Sasuke ini. Itachi merasa direpotkan oleh bocah satu ini, bagaimana nanti kalau Sasuke balik, ya?

"Boleh saja. Paman kalah." Itachi mengacungkan kelima jarinya, kalah. Iori girang sembunyi-sembunyi. Tersenyum senang pada Itachi yang telah mengizinkannya pergi. "Tapi saat pulang, Iori harus bilang sama Ibu kalau bukan Paman yang izinkan. Mengerti?"

"Siap, boss!" Iori beri hormat selayaknya prajurit menghormati jenderalnya. Iori berjalan ke depan, senang bukan main. Itachi tersenyum kecil.

Di seberang jalan sana yang tidak diketahui oleh Itachi, ada seorang wanita berkacamata hitam bersembunyi di balik pagar rumah seberang rumah Sakura. Wanita itu juga tidak melihat Itachi dan Iori yang pergi dari rumah mungil tersebut. Wanita itu juga tidak mengetahui ada seorang pria berambut klimis hitam sedang mencari rumah Sakura. Entah apa yang terjadi, apa mungkin Sakura dalam bahaya besar?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Tok! Tok!**_

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" seru wanita musim semi baru saja membersihkan kamar tidur milik Hikari. Saat dibuka pintu rumahnya, Sakura kaget pada apa yang dilihatnya. "Sai?"

"Sudah lama, ya?" Sai membuka topi miliknya, membuka penyamarannya. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. "Aku tidak menyangka, aku bisa menemukan rumahmu di sini, nona Ichikawa."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura menutup mulutnya, kaget tentunya.

"Aku bicara sama Kiba. Dia tahu kamu ada di sini, makanya aku datang dari Okinawa ke Asakura. Lalu, ke Prefektur K untuk menjemputmu dan anak-anakmu," sahut Sai masuk tanpa minta izin dulu pada pemiliknya. Mengamati dalam rumah milik Sakura, Sai begitu takjub. "Sepertinya kamu senang tinggal di sini, ya?"

"Kenapa kalian harus datang ke tempatku? Setelah sekian lama aku bersembunyi dari semua masalah ini." Sakura menurunkan kedua tangan ke bawah, menunduk ke bawah. "Kemarin kak Itachi, sekarang kamu. Mau apa sebenarnya kalian datang ke sini, mencariku?"

"Eh? Kak Itachi ke sini?" tanya Sai balik menoleh menatap Sakura, penuh keterkejutan.

"Tidak mungkin kak Itachi tidak bicara padamu tentang kedatangannya ke sini," bentak Sakura menatap tajam Sai. Pria klimis satu ini mengangkat kedua tangannya, tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku mana tahu kak Itachi ke sini. Dia hanya bilang, kalau dirinya dikejar-kejar. Aku tidak tahu dia ke tempatmu. Dia belum bilang sama aku."

Tatapan Sakura penuh ketajaman berubah sendu. Memijit matanya, seakan-akan ini bukan mimpi. "Maafkan aku, Sai. Mungkin aku cuman kelelahan. Gara-gara kakakmu itu, makanan kami jadi habis."

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa." Sai mengedikkan bahu. "Lalu, ke mana Hikari dan lainnya?"

"Hikari ke sekolah. Siang baru pulang. Sedangkan Youta, lagi tidur di kamar." Sakura mengacungkan satu jari ke arah kamar samping. "Apa kamu mau makan dulu atau bicara soal kedatanganmu ke tempatku?"

"Aku langsung bicara padamu."

"Kalau begitu, kita ke ruangan tengah," ajak Sakura mengantar Sai ke ruangan tengah. Mereka berdua berbicara perihal soal masalah yang semakin rumit. Mereka juga belum mengetahui ada seseorang terus saja mengamati rumah Sakura dari jauh sambil tersenyum licik.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Asakura, Jepang ..**

Di pusat perbelanjaan paling terkenal di kota Asakura, Itachi dan Iori yang datang jauh dari Perfektur K memakai taksi. Sebenarnya Itachi mau ke pasar dekat rumah Sakura, tetapi persediaan bahan-bahannya begitu banyak berkurang, jadi Itachi berbelanja di pusat kota Asakura.

"Waaah! Kelen!" Iori memandang pemandangan indah, banyaknya orang berlalu lalang, kendaraan-kendaraan melaju lamban, dan suara berisik terdengar. Beda sekali dengan tempat tinggalnya. "Ioli belum pelnah ke syini."

"Masa, sih?" tanya Itachi, tidak percaya. "Mana mungkin Iori belum ke sini. Jadi, Iori ke mana saja selama ini?"

Iori menunduk sedih. "Ioli tidak pelnah ke tempat beginian, katanya bahaya. Banyak penculik anak. Itu kata Ibu dan kak Hikali. Padahal Ioli ingin sekali pelgi ke tempat-tempat indah."

Itachi mengelus kepala Iori. "Kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, Iori bisa kok, berjalan-jalan ke tempat lainnya. Nanti Paman ajak ke tempat Iori sukai."

"Benalkah?" Iori takjub tidak percaya pada omongan Itachi. "Paman beljanji?" Iori mengacungkan jari kelingking, menandakan sebuah janji manis. "Kaitkan kelingking Paman ke kelingking Ioli. Itu altinya Paman syudah belanji pada Ioli."

Jari kelingking Itachi ditautkan ke kelingking mungil Iori. "Paman berjanji."

Mereka tersenyum seolah-olah berada di dunianya sendiri. Itachi menggamit tangan Iori dan membawanya ke toko bahan makanan yang tersedia. Iori terus saja mengagumi tempat-tempat dilihatnya hingga gamitan tangannya terlepas dan menjauh dari Itachi.

Itachi juga tidak tahu ke mana Iori pergi. Iori terus saja kagum pada tempat dijajahnya. Sesaat ingin ke tempat Itachi, Iori menabrak kaki salah seorang pejalan kaki. Hidung Iori memerah, dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Paman hati-hati kalau jalan. Lihat juga ke bawah, dong. Kasyihan, 'kan bagi anak yang masih kecil syepelti Ioli," tuntut Iori tidak rela. Matahari menggelapkan pandangannya ke arah orang tersebut. Bisa dilhat orang itu memiliki bentuk rambut adalah ekor ayam. Iori langsung lapar. "Ayam…"

_**Kruuyuuuk…**_

Bunyi perut terdengar di perut Iori. Iori meringis sambil menekan perutnya. "Ioli lapal. Mana Ioli tidak tahu di mana Paman belada."

Sosok pria yang ditabrak Iori menurunkan badannya untuk berjongkok menghadap Iori. Pria menenteng jaket hitam kebiruannya, tersenyum melihat tingkah polos bocah di depannya. "Kamu lapar, ya, adik kecil?"

Iori menatap pria berambut biru kelam berbentuk ayam, yang melepaskan kacamatanya. Takjub dan melongo. Dua orang beda usia jauh saling menatap satu sama lain. Mata mereka sama. Yang satu hitam kelamnya begitu dingin, yang satu hitam kebiruan penuh keberanian.

Mereka terus menatap dan tidak tahu pandangan orang yang melihat mereka. Iori betul-betul merasa rindu dengan orang di hadapannya. Sangat rindu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Entah perasaan apa itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Prefektur K ..**

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sai berharap itu jadi dan Sakura setuju. Sakura terus saja diam mendengarkan kalimat permohonan Sai agar ikut bersama dia. Meninggalkan kota ini yang telah ditempatinya selama tiga-empat tahun. "Aku tahu kamu belum mau meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi ini demi keselamatanmu dan juga anak-anakmu, Sakura."

"Aku takut…"

Sai meraih tangan Sakura yang dikepal erat. "Tenang saja. Aku dan Ino akan menjagamu. Aku harap kamu setuju."

"Sai…"

"Ibu." Bocah berusia empat tahun muncul begitu saja sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih ngantuk. "Ibu…"

"Youta," ucap Sakura mendekati Youta. "Kenapa kamu bangun, sayang?"

"Pelasaanku tidak enak, Bu." Youta memeluk Sakura, Sakura mengelus punggung mungil Youta. "Aku melasa ibu dan kami dalam bahaya."

"You…"

_**TING TONG!**_

"Siapa itu? Apa itu kak Itachi?" Sakura menatap pintu, berarti ada seseorang. "Bukannya kak Itachi biasanya suka masuk begitu saja? Kenapa ini…"

Youta mencengkram lengan baju Sakura. Sakura jadi aneh dibuatnya. Dibenamkan wajah Youta di dada Sakura, gemetar saking ketakutan. Sakura khawatir pada kondisi Youta.

"Ada apa denganmu, sayang?" tanya Sakura khawatir, mengelus punggung Youta. Sai bangkit, bersedia membukakan pintu. "Sai?"

"Biarkan aku yang membuka pintu," tawar Sai penuh senyuman. Sakura membalas senyuman tersebut, mengangkat tubuh Youta di pelukannya.

Sai mendekati pintu masuk rumah Ichikawa, dan memutar kenop pintu. Pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka, sinar mentari terpancar keluar. Bayangan gelap ditampilkan, mata Sakura dan Sai membulat seketika.

"Kamu!"

_**Ceklek! **_

Bunyi derit pelatuk pistol diarakan kepada dahi Sai, Sakura memeluk erat Youta. Wanita berkamata membuka penyamarannya. Wajah cantiknya terpampang jelas di mata mereka. Berkat ditodongkan pistol di dahi Sai, Sai sontak mundur ke belakang. Begitu pun juga Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Sakura tidak takut. "Padahal aku tidak berniat untuk dicari."

"Ya, itu memang benar," jawab Karin terus menondongkan ujung pistol ke dahi Sai. "Sejak kemarin aku sengaja mencarimu agar aku bisa membunuhmu. Karena aku sudah benci padamu. Kamu telah membuat Sasuke jadi seperti itu!"

"Sasuke?" Sakura tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. "Kamu telah mengambil Sasuke dariku. Kembalikan dia!"

Karin mendengus. "Ha? Mau dikembalikan? Sebelum itu, kamu harus mati dulu di tanganku baru aku bisa mengembalikan dia!"

"Kamu!"

"Jangan bergerak, Yamanaka!" Karin terus menekan ujung pistol di dahi Sai. "JIka kamu masih bergerak, yang ada aku bisa menembakmu!"

"Sai!"

Karin mengarahkan ujung pistol ke arah Sakura, Sakura jadi sontak mundur. "Berani mendekat, aku bisa membunuhmu juga, Sakura!" Karin mengeluarkan benda aneh dan bulat. "Apa kalian tahu benda apa ini?" Sakura dan Sai terdiam. "Ini adalah bom. Bom untuk menghancurkan kalian berdua!"

Karin saking gila berniat membunuh Sai dan Sakura dengan menggunakan bom. Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya pada sifat Karin yang begitu sangat kejamnya. Sakura mengira Karin adalah orang baik yang datang ke rumahnya dan menjadi anggota keluarga seutuhnya, tetapi karena ego, semua sudah hancur.

"Bom ini akan meledak bersama kalian di dalamnya. Hahaha!" Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan!" Gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun datang dan menyenggol punggung Karin sekeras mungkin. Karin terjatuh ke depan bersamaan bom dan pistol miliknya. Hikari mengambil pistol tersebut, dan menodongkan kepada Karin. "Jangan berani-berani kamu menyakiti keluargaku lagi, Nenek sihir!"

"Kurang ajar kamu!" Karin berusaha mengambil benda bulat tersebut.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sai mengajak Sakura dan anak-anaknya berlari ke pintu belakang. Karin mencabut tali yang menekan dalam bom agar tidak meledak. Dilemparkan mengarah pada Sakura, Sai, Hikari dan Youta.

Bom melayang ke atas, mendekati keempat orang manusia yang tengah berlari. Pintu belakang dibuka, bom itu pun mendarat di dapur. Karin berdiri dan meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Dan akhirnya ledakan itu pun terjadi.

_**DUARRR!**_

**To be continued…**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Hmmm… humornya garing sepertinya. Narator lagi bicara sendiri. Hahaha… maksudnya saya sedang bercanda, kok. Yup! Iori bertemu Sasuke. Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Sakura dan lainnya, ya? Apa mereka selamat? Fanfic ini selalu bertambah genre, lho. Hati-hati bisa jadi ada genre tragedy. Hehehe… saya memang author jahat.

Makasih buat yang membaca, review, dan lain-lain. TIdak apa-apa, kok, tidak direview. Saya malah senang sudah dibaca sampai banyak disukai. ^^  
Saatnya balas review:

**Akbar123: **Sekarang sudah dilanjutkan, kok. Maaf, lama, ya? Bukannya sudah update? #lirik atas

**Melody In Sky10: **Betul, Karin benar-benar licik. #baca ulang chapter 3  
Biarpun ingatan tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi tubuh dan hati bisa dong? Saya dapat ini dari manga kesukaan saya. Hehehe… :3

**Tsurugi De Lelouch: **Iori memang cerdas banget. Saking cerdasnya, jadi genit(?) begitu. #abaikan  
Memang perasaan tidak berbohong. Dupa itu hanya menghilangkan ingatan bukan perasaan. #setuju sama Wulan-san

Asuka-chan: Makasih atas pujiannya. ^^

**Milkyways99: **Jika sempat, saya akan update kilat. Tapi, pekerjaan duta menghambat gerak gerik saya untuk mengetik. Hehehe…

Guest: Lebih tepatnya (seperti dikatakan Wulan-san), perasaan maupun tubuh tidak bisa hilang walaupun sudah diberikan dupa. Memang, sih, ingatan telah hilang. Tapi perasaan Sasuke tetap saja merindukan Sakura. XD

**Kasih Hazumi: **Semoga kamu juga tidak terbawa ikut tertawa-tawa seperti Itachi. Haha…  
Iori memang cerewet banget. Beda sama kakaknya beda lima bulan. Wkwkwk.

**Racchan Cherry-desu: **Tidak apa-apa. Sengaja setting begitu, Itachi cepat banget ke Jepang karena setelah melarikan diri, Itachi membeli tiket pesawat. Beberapa hari kemudian, tibalah dia ke Jepang tanpa sempat ke Hong Kong. Sasuke mengira Itachi ke Hong Kong atau Beijing, ternyata tidak ada. Iya, Sasori kasihan juga #tatap Sasori yang tertidur pulas

**Iqma96: **Panggil saja Zecka. ^^  
Iori ditowel-towel, nih. Lucu banget sih, Iori. Wkwkwk

Makasih sudah review. Semoga kalian menyukai fanfic saya ini. Terima kasih banyak.

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 01 Oktober 2013


	4. PART IV

**.. Flashback sehari sebelum ledakan itu terjadi ..**

_Wanita berambut merah meminum secangkir gelas wiski, minuman pahit namun bisa menghilang _stress _dan tegang. Duduk di depan bar, salah satu klub di Jepang yang ternama. Hatinya terlihat jengkel pada sifat Sasuke kemarin malam, bikin hatinya naik turun._

_Alasan Karin datang ke tempat ini untuk bertemu seseorang, seorang wanita yang bisa membantunya. Sosok dicarinya muncul, dan duduk di sebelahnya. _

"_Beri aku minuman termahal yang ada di klub ini." _

_Wanita itu menyuruh pemilik bar menyediakan minuman termahal. Pemilik itu senang, menyanggupi permintaannya. Karin mengendus sambil memelintir tepi gelas kaca berisi wiski._

"_Kamu datang juga, ya, Konan?" Karin yang hampir mabuk, melirik sekilas wanita di sampingnya. Rambutnya keunguan muda, tersenyum menggoda sampai-sampai kaum Adam menatapnya. "Lihatlah dirimu. Masih saja mengenakan pakaian seksi, hm."_

_Kaki jenjangnya ditampakkan dan disilang, disibak rambut di dekat telinga sebelah kanan, tersenyum menggoda. "Aduh, Karin. Bisa-bisanya kamu suka memujiku seperti itu."_

"_Hahaha__…__" tawa Karin menggelegar seisi ruangan bar. Konan tertawa juga. "Kita ini sama-sama bawahan kakek Sasuke. Tentu harus mengenakan pakaian seperti itu."_

"_Ya, harus dong." _Bartender_ memberikan segelas _wine_ kepada Konan. Konan menerimanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, genit. "Makasih, ya."_

"_I-iya, sama-sama__…__" _bartender_ malu-malu, menghilang ke belakang saking terpesonanya._

"_Lalu, apa yang ingin kamu minta dariku?" tanya Konan sambil meminum gelas _wine_. "Apa soal wanita itu? Bukannya kamu sudah menemukan dia?"_

"_Ya! Aku sudah menemukannya." Karin mencengkram pegangan bawah gelas berisi wiski. "Aku mau memusnahkannya. Tapi, aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Aku perlu korban untuk menggantikan aku."_

"_Aku punya." Karin menoleh ke Konan. "Dia pandai menyamar. Asalkan kamu kasih dia sebuah skenario bagus biar kamu tidak dicurigai oleh wanita itu."_

"_Idemu bagus juga." Karin mengangkat wiski ke atas. "Kita bersulang demi kemenangan kita dan juga kebahagiaan kita di masa yang akan datang."_

"_Bersulang!" jawab Konan bersemangat, tersenyum keji._

_Dua orang wanita terkenal kejam dan angkuh karena kekuatan Uchiha Madara, bersenang-senang sampai larut malam. Mereka juga bersenang-senang bersama para pria-pria yang ada di dalam klab malam tersebut. Profesi mereka sama, perebut kebahagiaan orang lain demi mendapatkan harta dan juga kekuasaan._

**.. End Flashback ..**

**..oOo..**

**.**

**SUNSHINE**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING:** OOC, AU, miss typo. Fanfict bergenre drama, dan romance. Rating-nya bisa berubah-ubah tergantung jalannya cerita. Dan, genre-nya juga bisa bertambah tergantung berjalannya alur cerita. Sekuel dari STARLIGHT.

**..oOo..**

**Part IV**

**.. Asakura, Jepang (di pusat perbelanjaan) ..**

Dua orang masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Mata hitam yang dingin berubah lembut saking kagumnya dengan bocah berusia tiga tahun. Karena masih anak-anak, Iori hanya memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri. Mata biru kehitaman terus melihat rambut pria di depannya.

"Milip ayam…" gumam Iori menegak ludah gara-gara kelaparan, tidak makan pagi sejak tadi akibat Itachi menghabiskan jatah makan pagi.

Pria yang bernama Sasuke ingin berkenalan dengan anak di depannya, "hei, namamu siapa?"

Tidak mendengar apa kata Sasuke, Iori terus bergumam. Tetapi, bisa didengar jelas oleh Sasuke. "Lapal…"

"Eh? Lapal?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Namamu lapal?"

Kedua tangan kecil Iori terjulur ke depan, Sasuke terkejut karena tangan itu mengarah padanya. Mungkin Sasuke merasa anak ini butuh pelukannya. Saat Sasuke memeluk tubuh kecil Iori, Iori malah menggigit kepala Sasuke saking laparnya.

"Haumm!"

"Adauw! Sakiitt!" rintih Sasuke. Mulut Iori yang kecil memakan kepala Sasuke yang katanya berbentuk ekor ayam. Sasuke berdiri, meminta anak itu melepaskan gigitannya. "Lepaskan kepalaku! Sakit tahu!"

Tidak ada rasanya, Iori pun melepaskannya. "Hmm.. tidak enak. "Ioli kila makanan. Cih!"

Tangan Sasuke mengambil tubuh Iori yang bersarang di atas kepalanya, menurunkannya ke bawah, lalu memarahinya. "Sejak kapan kamu memakan dan menggigit rambut orang, hm?"

"Hei, jangan syalah syangka dulu." Iori berkacak pinggang, tidak takut. "Ioli cuman lapal. Ioli kila itu makanan telnyata bukan!"

"Apa?!" Sasuke tersentak kaget, menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya digigit Iori. "Kamu samakan rambutku dengan makanan? Ada-ada saja kamu ini!"

"Syiapa suluh belbentuk ayam. Ioli syaja tidak punya bentuk lambut kayak begitu," dengus Iori menantangan. Sasuke geram pada anak ini. Tanda kerutan muncul di dahinya, tidak mau kalah.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu cara bicara seperti itu kepada orang yang lebih tua? Orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke penuh kemarahan.

"Tidak." Iori menggeleng. "Ioli belajal dali buku, dan masyih banyak lagi. Ioli tidak mau kasyih tahu padamu, olang jelek." Ioli menjulurkan lidah, tidak tahu siapa di depannya. "Week!"

"Anak ini!" Saat Sasuke mau memberikan pelajaran, Iori langsung kabur di bawah belahan kaki Sasuke hingga kepala Iori menjedot Raja Sasuke. Sasuke jadi menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang Raja-nya. "Aduuh… anak itu benar-benar…"

Iori tidak mau melihat ke belakang lagi. Prioritas utama Iori adalah menemukan Itachi, lalu pulang ke rumah. Saat ini Iori sangat lapar. Butuh ekstra energi untuk menghadapi pria tadi. Biarpun ada nuansa aneh di dalam perasaannya, tetap saja Iori tidak mau memikirkannya. Katanya buang-buang waktu. Buat kalian di rumah, jangan ditiru, ya! -_-

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Prefektur K ..**

Rumah yang diledakan oleh Karin menyebabkan kepanikan di area sekitar kota. Pemadam kebarakaran berhasil memadamkan api, Polisi ditugaskan ke beberapa tempat di TKP (tempat kejadian perkara) menginterogasi ada mayat yang telah jadi korban. Yang lainnya, bersih.

Mayat ini diotopsi oleh Polisi, berjenis kelamin perempuan. Bisa dilihat ada tanda-tanda penyamaran. Usianya 25 tahun. Tingginya sama dengan Karin. Saat dilepaskan penyamaran itu, Polisi penyelidik menduga warna rambut wanita itu bukanlah merah melainkan pirang.

Kepanikan ini pun mengakibatkan rumah-rumah retak, kaca jendela pecah, dan sebagian jalan rusak total. Tidak ada lagi kabar buruk mengenai berita hilangnya Sakura, Sai, Hikari dan Youta. Mungkin sejak mereka keluar lewat pintu belakang, dan pagar belakang terbuka oleh seseorang, akhirnya keempat pun lolos tanpa luka sedikit pun. Tetapi, itu belum tentu terjadi.

Sosok wanita berkacamata hitam masuk ke tempat kejadian. Mulanya dilarang oleh polisi, tetapi karena dia mengenal mayat itu, akhirnya dibiarkan masuk. Wanita itu berpura-pura sedih melihat mayat telah ditutup kain. Berjongkok di depannya.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu berkorban." Wanita tersebut melepaskan kacamatanya. "Aku berdoa semoga kamu tenang di akhirat sana, dan tidak meminta balas dendam."

Ada sehelai rambut merah disisipkan di topi _sweater_ hitamnya. Salah seorang polisi melintas di samping wanita misterius. "Apa Anda kenal korban ini?"

"Ya! Dia adalah teman saya, pak. Namanya adalah Shion."

Polisi mencatat nama mayat tersebut, korban ledakan rumah Ichikawa Sakura. "Baik. Lalu, siapa nama Anda?"

Penuh senyuman kemenangan. "Nama saya adalah Terumi Karin, pak."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Asakura, Jepang (kembali ke pusat peebelanjaan) ..**

Itachi yang sudah memilih makanan disukai, lebih tepatnya mahal telah membayar di kasir. Rasa lega bercampur rasa tidak enak. Tadi Itachi merasa Iori menghilang secara mendadak karena kerumunan orang atau ketakjuban akibat memandang gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Jadi, sekarang Itachi mencari keberadaan Iori meskipun anak itu susah dicari.

"Anak itu bikin aku mendidih dan meremang." Itachi menghela napas sambil mengganden barang belanjaannya.

Tanpa disengaja, Itachi bertabrakan dengan salah seorang pejalan kaki. Merasa kesal, Itachi mau melontarkan kata-kata vulgar, orang itu malah memotongnya.

"Kalau jalan, lihat pakai mata dong!" Itachi familiar pada suara ini, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang itu. Orang yang menabraknya menepuk-nepuk kain pakaiannya, juga mendongak menatap Itachi. "Kenapa kamu malah dia… Itachi?"

"Sasuke?" Barang belanjaan Itachi jatuh ke lantai, kedua kakinya mundur ke belakang. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?"

"Sudah kuduga kakak ada di sini," dengus Sasuke menang pada petaruhan mendapatkan Itachi. Langkah Sasuke maju. "Kita ke tempat kakek, kakak."

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Itachi. "Aku tidak mau jadi bawahan kakek yang suka mengandalkan kekuasaan dan mempermainkan perasaan orang! Aku tidak mau berada di jalan begituan!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin. "Takut selalu berada di bawah, hm?"

"Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa, Sasuke." Langkah Itachi mundur pun berlangsung cepat. "Bukannya kamu menentang sifat kakek? Di mana dirimu yang dulu?"

"Diriku yang dulu sudah mati. Hilang tidak berbekas." Seringai sangat tajam dan menusuk. Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke diperdaya oleh seorang wanita bernama Karin. Tetapi, itu sudah terlambat. Ingatan Sasuke dihapus dan tidak ada tempat lagi untuk menghilangkan hal itu.

"Kamu memang pintar, ya." Itachi berbalik pergi. Lari secepat mungkin. "Kamu tidak bisa mendapatkanku!"

"Sial!" Sasuke tidak menduga Itachi kabut begitu saja. Dikejar Itachi ke mana pun dia pergi. Sampai-sampai harus menabrak para pejalan kaki, tidak minta maaf pula.

Lalu, ke mana Iori? Di saat genting begini, anak itu malah menghilang. Semoga saja di saat perut kenyang, Iori bisa menyelamatkan Itachi dari serbuan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Asakura, Jepang (masih di pusat perbelanjaan, tapi di bagian selatan) ..**

Di bagian utara, Itachi dikejar-kejar oleh Sasuke. Di bagian selatan, Iori mencari-cari tempat makanan gratis. Uangnya tidak ada, karena tidak boleh anak sekecil dia mememgang uang banyak, nanti saat besar tukang foya-foya cuman membeli makanan.

Di sinilah Iori, memandangi warung takoyaki. Memegang perutnya yang kecil dan kurusan, Iori merasa ingin pingsan. Seharusnya sebelum pergi, Iori makan dulu. Karena sok keingintahuan, Iori malah ikut dengan Itachi tanpa sarapan.

Melihat anak kecil memandangi warungnya, sang pemilik warung berjalan-jalan mendekati Iori. "Dek, kenapa lihat-lihat warung Paman?"

"Ioli lapal. Ioli mau makan, tapi Ioli tidak punya uang," sahut Iori tanpa basa basi. "Ioli tidak mau menculi makanan, kalena itu tidak baik. Itu kata Ibu Ioli."

Pemilik warung takoyaki menepuk rambut Iori. "Kamu benar-benar anak baik. Paman akan kasih kamu satu bungkus takoyaki. Tapi, makanan di sini saja ya?"

"Asyiiikkk!" Iori senang saking riangnya. "Makasyih, Paman! Ioli belhalap walung Paman banyak pembelinya syetiap hali!"

"Makasih, ya." Digamit tangan Iori menuju depan warungnya. "Duduk di sini dan tunggu Paman membawakan makanan untukmu."

"Hu'um!" Iori mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa menit, Iori mendapatkan sebungkus takoyaki. Iori memakannya dengan lahap. Saking lucunya, banyak orang melihat langsung memegang pipi Iori dan memfotonya. Warung yang tadinya sepi pengunjung, dan hanya beberapa. Tiba-tiba jadi ramai. Bukan karena doa Iori, tetapi karena keimutan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan, Iori disanjung oleh banyak pengunjung.

Iori malah biasa-biasa saja. Selesai makan, Iori pamit. "Makasyih atas makanannya, Paman!"

"Sama-sama."

Iori setengah membungkuk badan menghadap pemilik warung takoyaki. Para pelanggan kagum pada kesungguhan seorang bocah berusia empat tahuh sangat cerdas dan menghormati orang lain yang baik padanya.

Berangkat ke tempat Itachi dengan perut terisi penuh, Iori melangkah ke arah utara. Iori berlari kencang sekencang mungkin. Beda sekali dengan dirinya tadi yang perutnya kosong.

"Paman Itachi, tunggu Ioli!"

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura, Sai, Youta, dan Hikari?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Prefektur K (kediaman nenek Chiyo) ..**

Rumah kecil mungil berada di ujung prefektur dekat gunung dan sekolah, di sanalah rumah nenek Chiyo. Rumah itu sangat jarang dimasuki oleh orang lain kecuali orang yang dikenal baik Nenek Chiyo.

Nenek Chiyo menyibak gorden jendela, menutupnya. Tadi Nenek Chiyo melihat asap aneh di kediaman Sakura, karena khawatir Nenek Chiyo menelepon cucunya, Hidan untuk menjemput Sakura dan anak-anaknya. Tidak disangka, Nenek Chiyo melihat Yamanaka Sai pingsan di gandengan Hidan penuh darah. Ya! Kaki Sai terluka akibat kena bahan bangunan yang telah runtuh karena menyelamatkan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Flashback on (setelah ledakan terjadi) ..**

_**DUARR!**_

"_Sakura! Awas!" _

_Sai mendorong tubuh Sakura dan Hikari ke depan. Sakura dan Hikari terpelanting ke depan hingga menabrak perkarangan rumah orang. Untungnya, mereka selamat walaupun ada luka kecil._

_Akibat Sai menyelamatkan Sakura, Sai malah jadi korban reruntuhan rumah Sakura gara-gara ledakan yang terjadi. Kaki Sai terhimpit bahan bangunan. Luka bakar akibat ledakan di punggung Sai juga ikut terkena imbasnya. Sai merintih kesakitan dalam diam._

"_Sakura! Sai!" teriak Hidan yang melihat Sai tersungkur dengan bersimbah darah. Hidan meletakkan jari telunjuk di hidung Sai. "Masih bernapas! Meskipun nafasnya melemah. Tidak mungkin membawanya ke Rumah Sakit."_

_Hidan mengambil _handphone _di saku celana panjangnya, menelepon seseorang. "Halo, Kakuzu. Lebih baik kamu datang ke sini sekarang, rumah Sakura. Di sini terjadi ledakan. Korbannya adalah Sai dan Sakura! Oke, aku tunggu!"_

_Demi menunggu temannya, Hidan mengangkat beberapa reruntuhan yang menjepit kaki Sai. Saking beratnya, napas Hidan terengah-engah. Pantang menyerah, Hidan berhasil menyingkirkannya._

_Kakuzu telah tiba bersama Kakashi. Tidak menyangka apa yang dilihatnya, rumah Ichikawa Sakura runtuh. Jalan-jalan sebagian rusak parah. Kaca-kaca jendela rumah-rumah di sebelahnya hancur. Mereka berdua menggeleng._

_Hidan yang melihat keduanya, meminta tolong. "Hei, kalian! Cepat tolong Sakura yang ada di rumah sebelah. Mereka kesakitan!"_

_Cepat-cepat Kakashi dan Kakuzu menghampiri Sakura, Youta dan Hikari. Posisi Sakura memeluk Youta dan Hikari erat-erat, tidak mau melepaskan. Keduanya kagum pada ibu tiga anak ini. Tetapi, yang satunya tidak ada._

"_Hidan! Iori ada di mana?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu. Cuman ada mereka." Hidan menggandeng Sai di punggungnya meskipun ada noda darah. "Kita ke rumah Nenekku. Kita harus cepat sebelum Polisi dan Pemadam kebakaran datang ke sini!"_

_Ringan mengangkat anak kecil, Kakuzu mengambil Hikari dan Youta. Sedangkan Kakashi, menggendong Sakura dengan ala _bridal style_. Ketiga orang ini pun membawanya langsung ke rumah Nenek Chiyo untuk diobati tanpa ke Rumah Sakit. Bisa dipastikan Sakura diincar oleh orang jahat._

**.. End Flashback ..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Nenek Chiyo mengobati luka Sai. Pria dua anak ini berteriak kesakitan, namun ditahan oleh Kakuzu. Luka dialami Sai sangatlah parah. Kakinya harus diobati di Rumah Sakit. Jika tidak bakal diamputasi. Sedangkan luka bakar di punggung Sai juga sedemikian parahnya. Sai tidak bisa membawa Sakura ke mana-mana.

"Sediakan obat penghilang rasa sakit," suruh Nenek Chiyo kepada Hidan, cucunya. Hidan pun mengambil obat diminta Nenek Chiyo di lemari obat. Hidan menyerahkannya ke Nenek Chiyo. "Kamu harus tidur dulu, Sai. Lukamu sangatlah parah."

"Sa… kura…" Sai merasakan rasa sakitnya menghilang, digantikan oleh rasa kantuk. "Sakura di… mana…?"

"Dia pingsan. Sekarang ditemani oleh Kakashi. Kakashi seorang dokter. Dia bisa menyelamatkan Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura terkena benturan cukup keras di punggungnya sambil memeluk Youta dan Hikari. Tapi, dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukur… lah…"

Sai tertidur pulas. Suntikan yang diberikan Nenek Chiyo ampuh. Nenek Chiyo bangkit berdiri. "Panggil Tsunade. Biarkan Tsunade yang merawat Sai. Hanya dia-lah yang bisa menyelamatkan anak ini."

"Baik, Nek."

Nenek Chiyo beranjak pergi menuju kamar di mana Sakura tertidur di sebelah kamar Hidan yang ditempati tidur oleh Sai. Dilihat Kakashi mengecek perkembangan Sakura lewat pengecekan tangan tanpa alat kedokteran. Anak-anak Sakura dibaringkan di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"Kamu benar-benar berbakat. Tidak heran kamu adalah teman anakku, Kakashi." Rasa kagum diberikan Nenek Chiyo kepada Kakashi membuat Kakashi tersenyum saja.

"Inilah profesiku, jadi aku harus membantu."

"Bisa dilihat, kamu itu tertarik pada Sakura. Hei, jangan ambil isteri orang, lho. Sakura itu punya suami, tapi menghilang entah ke mana." Nenek Chiyo duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura. Kepala Sakura diperban, ada luka lecet di dahinya.

"Tenang saja, Nek. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Kakashi melanjutkan pengecekannya. Sakura tiba-tiba bergumam.

"Iori… Sasuke… Hikari… Youta…"

"Lihatlah, Kakashi. Baru saja aku bicara, Sakura mengigau. Rasa rindu tidak bisa dihapus, lho, sampai akhir hayat." Nenek Chiyo terus mengecek perkembangan Sakura yang sudah dianggapnya cucu. Kakashi cuman tersenyum di balik maskernya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Asakura, Jepang ..**

Iori terus berlari. Rasa kenyang masih ada di dalam perutnya, tidak ada rasa kehausan sama sekali. Iori terus berlari hingga berhenti di depan gang gelap sambil mengatur napas pelan-pelan.

"Syudah lama Ioli tidak lali kayak gini. Capek juga, ya." Tangan Iori bertumpu di paha. Tatapannya diangkat ke depan, kaget ada Itachi berlari terengah-engah karena dikejar oleh pria tadi ditemuinya. "Paman Itachi. Dan olang itu."

Itachi sudah tidak kuat berlari lebih dari satu jam, berputar-putar melewati pusat perbelanjaan. Dilihat Iori di depannya, Itachi berhenti dan mengerem langkahnya. "Iori! Syukurlah Paman menemukanmu!"

"Paman dikejal-kejal?" tanya Iori langsung _to the point_.

"Iya. Paman dikejar-kejar oleh dia." Itachi menunjuk pada Sasuke yang berlari mengejarnya. "Kita harus lari. Paman takut dia akan menculikmu juga."

"Apa hubungannya?" Badan Iori diangkat dan masuk ke dalam gang sempit nan gelap. "Paman!"

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke berbelok ke gang sempit. Itachi tidak mau Iori ditangkap juga demi ambisi Uchiha Madara. Ditutup wajah Iori menggunakan topi yang dibelinya tadi untuk memperdaya Sasuke waktu mengejarnya.

"Pakai ini! Jangan dilepas!" perintah Itachi kepada Iori. Iori hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kamu tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi, Itachi." Napas Sasuke sama-sama terengahnya. Di belakang Itachi adalah jalan buntu. Tidak mungkin menemukan jalan keluar. "Lebih baik menyerah saja, kak Itachi."

"Aku tidak mau!" Itachi menolak tawaran Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu! Selamanya, sampai aku mati!"

"Jadi, pilihan terakhir adalah aku harus memaksamu." Sasuke menggulung kemejanya, dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. "Apa kamu siap, kakak?"

Iori menarik-narik kain kemeja bawah Itachi. "Kenapa olang itu menyebut Paman dengan panggilan kakak?"

Tersentak kaget. Iori tidak perlu tahu soal itu. Jika Iori tahu, dia tentunya pasti mau ikut dengan Sasuke dan tidak bisa bertemu Sakura lagi. Dan, Uchiha Madara menang. Itachi menepuk kepala Iori.

"Mungkin Paman sudah kenal lama dengannya, jadi Paman tahu. Tapi, karena ada masalah, Paman harus melawannya. Supaya kita bisa melarikan diri."

Ingin membantu Itachi, Iori mencari tongkat. "Bial Ioli yang lawan. Ioli bisa!"

"Iori! Jangan!"

Saat Itachi menghalangi agar tidak melawan Sasuke, Iori tidak mendengarnya dan melewatinya. Diayunkan tongkat itu ke atas, dan menghentakkannya di atas kaki Sasuke. Karena gelap dan Iori sangat pendek, Sasuke tidak menduga dirinya jadi korban.

"Auww!" Sasuke mengangkat kaki yang telah jadi korban pukulan Iori. Rasa sakit menjalar hingga kakinya jadi kram. "Siapa itu?"

Tanpa ada halangan lagi, Iori menggunakan senjata pamungkas. Menggunakan kepalanya yang kecil juga keras, Iori menghantam kembali 'Raja' Sasuke segenap kekuatan. Sasuke langsung menjerit kesakitan hingga pingsan. Rohnya jadi melayang dari mulutnya saking shock-nya. Itachi jadi kagum karena keberanian Iori.

"Paman, lari!" perintah Iori. Itachi berlari ke arah Iori, menggamit tangannya. Sebelum itu, Itachi meminta maaf pada adik kandungnya yang pingsan akibat serangan mutlak dari Iori.

"Maafkan kakak, ya, Sasuke."

Keduanya pun lari. Itachi mengambil taksi. Daripada pergi ke kota Asakura di mana Sakura berada. Itachi membawa Iori ke kota Kyoto untuk bertemu dengan teman Itachi, Shizune. Shizune adalah seorang dokter anak sekaligus psikologis anak. Itachi mau membawa Iori ke sana untuk mengecek kecerdasan Iori, berapa besar tinggi IQ anak ini. Kenapa bisa dicari mati-matian oleh Uchiha Madara?

**To be continued…**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Kisah cerita ini mirip dengan fanfic saya yang tertunda, dan saya malah menghapusnya karena ada masalah. Saya buat jadi berbeda. Ngomong-ngomong, di atas jangan ditiru buat anak-anak sekalian, ya. Hehehe…

Sekarang saatnya membalas review:

**LovelyChrysant: **Banget. :D  
Iori sudah bertemu Sasuke, meskipun pertemuannya agak menyakitkan #tutup mata  
Sakit lihat Sasuke. T_T

**Akiko Rin: **Sudah lihat di atas? Di sanalah bagian paling tragis walau Sakura baik-baik saja. Biar lebih seru. Juga mengharukan(?) #nangis baca chapter 4

**Hanazono Yuri: **Bagaimana, ya? Kita lihat betapa tangguhnya Iori, Youta dan Hikari di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Supaya Sasuke kembali ke pelukan Sakura. ;)

**Iqma96: **Baca saja di atas. Di sanalah jawabannya. Ikatan bagus, tapi menyakitkan. Namanya juga anak-anak. Meski demikian Iori sangat cerdas, anak itu tidak bisa berpikir berat-berat. Lebih suka hal mengasyikan. Cubit saja. Lagipula Iori anaknya cuek #plak  
Tidak apa-apa

** : **Sudah dilanjutkan! ^^

**Akbar123: **Sudah! :D

**Fumiko Ren: **Dapat karma atau tidak, ya? Jika dilihat di atas, di dapat karma atau tidak? Karin tetap akan licik. Tapi, Karin belum tahu Sakura selamat lho. :3

**Hotaru Keiko: **Makasih. Sudah update, nih. :3

**Tsurugi De Lelouch: **Hehehe… benar banget. (y)  
Iya, sangat kuat banget. Hanya pada ayahnya. Jika orang lapar, susah mikir. Jadi, begitu deh #lirik atas  
He'em… Karin begitu egois. Meledakkan rumah Sakura dan menyebabkan Sakura dan Sai begitu. #baca chapter 4

**Mira Misawaki: **Dikira apa? Orang lain? #merasa terpojokkan  
Tampar saja. #ditabok Karin FC  
Ayo, lariii! #kabur setelah update chapter 4

**Cheirae Cately: **Selamat, kok. ^^  
Bagaimana, ya? #mikir  
Kalau di atas, masih ngakak tidak?  
Betul banget. Bakal dibawa kabur sama Sasuke. #manggut2

**Kasih Hazumi: **Tidak bakalan, kok. Belum saatnya. #sadis amat sih lu  
Pasti ketemu! Kejar-kejaran. Biasa! XD

**JHL Forever: **Tidak kok. Kalau sudah baca di atas, pasti mengerti.  
Tidak mungkin saya update kilat. Lebih tepatnya seminggu sekali.

**Guest: **Update! Chapter 4-nya sudah update! ^^

Segini saja dulu. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review chapter sebelumnya. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 08 Oktober 2013


	5. PART V

_Seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah berjalan di dunia yang gelap. Kedua kakinya berpijak di kubangan air yang tidak terlalu dalam. Pakaiannya menggunakan gaun berwarna pink, berkibar-kibar di bawah lututnya. Rambutnya berambut panjang turun di punggung. Kaki jenjang melangkah tidak tentu arah._

"_Aku di mana?" tanya wanita itu kebingungan akan posisinya saat ini. "Youta? Hikari? Dan, Iori? Mereka di mana?"_

_Wanita itu bernama Sakura berjalan pelan mengelilingi alam bawah sadarnya. Seolah-olah terhisap oleh pikirannya, Sakura terus berjalan tidak menentu. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dicarinya?_

_Ada cahaya terang di depannya, membelalakan mata hijaunya. "Cahaya? Apa itu pintu keluar?"_

_Saat langkah Sakura maju ke pintu keluar, tiba-tiba ada suara yang dikenalnya. "Fufufu… apa kamu tidak mau menjemput Sasuke-mu, Sakura?"_

_Mendengar nama 'Sasuke', Sakura berbalik kepala ke belakang. Di sana ada wanita berambut merah mengenakan baju dan rok panjang berkibar berwarna hitam, menyilangkan tangan dengan sebuah senyuman mengerikan dibentuk di bibirnya._

"_Sasuke? Kembalikan Sasuke padaku?!"_

"_Ckckck…" Wanita jahat menggeleng. "Jangan marah seperti itu, Sakura. Aku bisa saja mengembalikannya padamu jika kamu berjanji memberikan anak bungsumu pada kami."_

"_TIDAK!" tolak Sakura. "Aku tidak akan memberikan Iori padamu! Pada orang-orang itu!"_

"_Benarkah?" Wanita berambut merah tersenyum menyakitkan, menggandeng sosok pria di sampingnya. "Apa kamu tidak mau dipeluk oleh Sasuke, Sakura?"_

_Mata melebar seakan-akan terlepas dari rongganya melihat pria digandeng lengannya oleh wanita licik di sana. "Sasuke..." Langkah Sakura maju selangkah. "SASUKE!"_

_Pria berambut biru tidak bicara. Mata hitamnya kosong. Tidak ada jiwa di sana. Semuanya lenyap seketika. Wanita itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak saking lucungnya._

"_Hahaha! Biar kamu berteriak seperti itu, suamimu tidak akan pernah kembali!" Wanita menatap tajam ke Sakura. "Ingat, Sakura! Selama kamu masih berpegang teguh pada anakmu dan tidak mau menyerahkannya, semua orang yang menjagamu akan kubunuh!"_

"_Apa kamu bilang?!"_

"_Ya! Kamu sudah dengar apa yang aku bilang, bukan? Jika mereka tetap menjagamu dan keluargamu, satu per satu akan kami bunuh tanpa pandang bulu," ancam wanita licik itu. Ditolehkan wajahnya kea rah pria bernama Sasuke, menekan wajahnya dan siap menciumnya. "Aku akan memperlihatkanmu sebuah neraka padamu. Adegan ciuman kami yang _hot_."_

"_Ja-jangan…" Sakura ingin menghentikan adegan di depannya, tetapi kedua kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Seperti tertancap paku di atasnya. Tangan Sakura terjulur ke depan agar bisa mendekati dua pasangan yang siap berciuman. "Aku mohon…"_

_Wanita tersenyum sambil mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke. Tidak tahan memandangi semua itu, Sakura menutup kedua telinga menggunakan kedua tangan. Sakura terduduk lemas, menutup mata._

"_HENTIKAAAAN!"_

**..oOo..**

**.**

**SUNSHINE**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, miss typo. Fanfict bergenre drama, dan romance. Rating-nya bisa berubah-ubah tergantung jalannya cerita. Dan, genre-nya juga bisa bertambah tergantung berjalannya alur cerita. Sekuel dari STARLIGHT.

**..oOo..**

**PART V**

**.. Prefektur K (Rumah Nenek Chiyo dan Hidan) ..**

"HENTIKAAAN!"

Suara teriakan menggelegar setiap ruangan yang ditempati wanita tiga anak ini. Wanita yang bernama Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, menjulurkan tangan ke depan. Napasnya terputus-putus, keringat membanjiri setiap pelipisnya, saliva tertahan di tenggorokan susah masuk dan air mata pun berlinang turun di pipi manisnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang pria di samping Sakura, pria bermasker memiliki nama Kakashi. Sakura mengatur napasnya yang tersendat, menoleh ke kanan. "Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"A.. aku… baik-baik saja…"

Itulah jawaban Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dia katakan. Dadanya yang sesak ditekan kuat-kuat bersamaan daster tidurnya. Menengok ke kiri ke kanan, lalu menyibak selimutnya. Kedua kakinya turun, kemudian berdiri. Namun karena kesehatannya belum pulih, Sakura jadi sempoyongan memegang kepalanya yang pening.

"Awas!" Kakashi cepat-cepat menyelamatkan Sakura dari terjatuh, memegang pinggangnya. "Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu. Keadaanmu belum pulih benar."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura mendorong dada Kakashi jauh darinya, berjalan menuju pintu tetap saja selalu ingin jatuh. Kakashi dengan sigap menghentikannya, memegang kedua bahunya. "Kumohon biarkan aku bertemu anak-anakku. Aku ingin melihat mereka."

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Kakashi yang tidak berniat mempertemukan Sakura dengan anak-anaknya, menarik kedua bahunya dan membuat Sakura terduduk di atas tepi tempat tidur. "Aku ini seorang dokter. Punggungmu belum sembuh total."

"Berapa lama aku tidur?" tanya Sakura memijit keningnya yang sakit.

"Sudah lebih dari 12 jam." Kakashi membersihkan selimut yang sedikit terjatuh di bawah, menaruhnya kembali ke atas tempat tidur. "Punggungmu baik-baik saja setelah diberi resep dari Tsunade."

"Tsunade?" tanya Sakura bingung dengan suara lemah lembutnya.

"Tsunade adalah dokter handal yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang." Pria berambut perak mengatur posisi Sakura agar tertidur lagi. Sakura hanya menurut saja apalagi kepalanya masih terasa sakit. "Istirahatlah dulu. Setelah Tsunade datang, aku akan membangunkanmu. Tenang saja, aku ada di sini menemanimu."

"Terima kasih, dokter Kakashi."

Senyuman merekah dibentuk di bibir Sakura benar-benar menghanyutkan hati Kakashi. Mata Sakura tertutup padahal mata itu terlihat cantik di mata Kakashi. Kulitnya yang mulus seolah-olah lembut untuk disentuh. Napasnya tadi terputus-putus kembali teratur di pendengaran Kakashi.

"Entah kenapa aku begitu tergoda melihatmu, Sakura," gumam Kakashi tanpa didengar oleh Sakura yang tertidur nyenyak.

"Jangan syekali-syekali mencintai orang yang syudah beristri, Paman Doktel," ucap seorang bocah kecil berusia empat tahun tiba-tiba datang di balik pintu bisa mendengar suara hati pria masker di depannya. Kakashi terlonjak kaget dan berbalik badan.

"Bocah kecil? Apa yang kamu tahu soal perasaanku, hm?" tanya Kakashi tidak termakan ucapan bocah laki-laki yang pintar meramal dan mengetahui isi hati orang lain. "Kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal ini dengan menggunakan kekuatan cenayangmu. Aku bisa mengatur hidupku sendiri."

"Aku bukanlah cenayang." Youta yang juga tidak terpengaruh omongan Kakashi. "Aku bisa mendengal syuara hatimu. Ibu masyih punya Ayah. Dia tidak pellu kamu."

"Sok sekali, ya, kamu!" Rupanya Kakashi benar-benar mengincar Sakura lewat di balik sifat baik hatinya. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya pada Sakura, yang penting itu bukan rencana baik. "Aku memang suka pada Ibumu. Apa kamu tidak tahu, waktu dia datang ke sini tiga tahun lalu, aku sudah mencintainya. Tanpa izinmu pun, aku bisa memilikinya."

Kakashi melewati Youta yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu. Youta melihat lewat bahunya yang kecil, memandangi punggung Kakashi yang menjauhi kamar Sakura tidur. Youta mendengus, menundukan kepala ke bawah.

"Bodoh. Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau syebenalnya di balik penampilan sok baik hatimu, kamu syudah lama mengincal Ibu walaupun Ibu punya Ayah. Syelama aku dan Hikali juga Ioli ada di syini, kami tidak akan membialkan itu teljadi."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Kyoto, Jepang (RS Tobirama) ..**

Kendaraan berwarna kuning yang ditumpangi Itachi dan Iori turun di depan gedung berwarna putih, gedung milik rekan temannya sesame dokter. Iori turun duluan sebelum Itachi karena Itachi sedang membayar ongkos taksi. Untunglah uangnya cukup untuk memanggil taksi dan membawanya ke tempat ini.

"Ini di mana? Kenapa kita tidak pulang dulu ke lumah?" tanya Iori mendongak ke atas, menatap Itachi yang turun dari taksi setelah selesai membayarnya. "Padahal Ioli mau ketemu Ibu."

"Nanti setelah ini, kita pulang." Itachi menggamit tangan mungil Iori, mengajaknya masuk. "Ada yang ingin Paman ketahui tentang nilai kepintaran Iori."

"Memangnya ada yang syalah dengan otak Ioli?" Bocah polos memiringkan kepala sambil jalan cepat agar bisa memposisikan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah besar Itachi. "Otak Ioli baik-baik syaja, kok. Tidak kolsyet."

"Diamlah, anak cerewet."

Itachi menghela napas pada cerewetnya cara bicara Iori yang menjadi-jadi di telinganya. Iori menggembungkan pipinya dibilangi cerewet oleh Pamannya sendiri. Akhirnya Iori diam sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang suster berdiri agar bisa sejajar dengan Itachi, tersenyum hangat. Sayangnya, Itachi belum tergoda.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan dokter Shizune?" Itachi bertanya balik. Di bawah, Iori melompat-lompat saking penasarannya. Karena kegelisahan Iori, Itachi menatap ke bawah. "Iori bisa diam sedikit, tidak? Paman mau bicara dengan suster."

"Ioli pengen lihat!" Iori pantang menyerah, terus berlompat-lompat hingga Itachi menyerah dan menggendong tubuh kecil Iori dan meletakan di atas meja resepsionis. Semua mata memandanginya karena Iori lucu, imut dan tampan meskipun masih kecil.

"Sudah lihat, 'kan?" Iori mengangguk senang. Sebaliknya, Itachi mendesah hebat. Melanjutkan kembali percakapannya. "Lalu, apa bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?"

"Silakan saja ke ruangan di lantai tiga. Dokter Shizune berada di sana sampai jam istirahat habis." Suster mengangkat sebelah tangan, mengarahkan tempat yang dtuju Itachi. Itachi mengangguk mengerti.

"Kakak syustel!" panggil Iori, suster itu menoleh sambil tersenyum. Di dalam hatinya, terasa melayang dipanggil anak tampan sekecil Iori. "Kakak syustel mau tidak menikah dengan Paman Ioli, di belakang Ioli ini?"

"Hei!" Yang disebut Paman di belakang Iori adalah Itachi sendiri. Semua yang berada di sana memandangi Itachi, Itachi langsung malu.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya suster memerah. Yaah… memang Itachi masih terlihat tampan di umurnya berkepala tiga. Tetap saja, kakak Sasuke ini belum bisa menemukan jodohnya.

"Dalipada kakak syustel beltemu laki-laki yang tidak baik, mendingan menikah dengan Paman Ioli." Iori mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Paman itu cakep asyli, lho."

"Tutup mulutmu, bocah cerewet." Itachi membekap mulut Iori yang berbicara tanpa melihat-lihat keadaan. Kedua insan yang memerah karena ucapan Iori, sontak malu. Digendong tubuh mungil Iori, membawanya ke lantai tiga menggunakan lift.

Iori yang digendong Itachi, menyilangkan kedua tangan kesal karena perlakuan Itachi kepadanya. Di dalam hati Iori berbisik, "padahal Ioli cuman mau Paman menikah syupaya bisya mandili."

**TING!**

Mereka berdua telah mencapai lantai tiga Rumah Sakit ini. Lalu, Itachi ke belokan kanan di mana ruangan milik Dokter Shizune berada. Saat membuka pintu, Itachi lega karena menemukan wanita berambut hitam pendek sedang makan siang.

"Itachi!" seru Shizune bangkit berdiri. "Ada apa kamu datang menemuiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin kamu memeriksa keponakanku yang cerewet ini." Itachi menurunkan Iori di kursi depan meja Shizune. Mata hitam Shizune memandangi mata Iori dalam-dalam. Shizune sepertinya sangat tertarik. "Bagaimana?"

"Coba aku tanya pada dia dulu." Shizune duduk kembali, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengaitkan kesepuluh jari tangannya. "Nama kamu siapa dan juga umurmu?"

"Ichikawa Ioli. Umul tiga tahun."

"Bibi lihat, mata Iori bersinar terang penuh keberanian. Tidak ada rasa takut. Namun, ada sebuah kepintaran di dalamnya. Ah, bukan. Tapi, kecerdasan." Pemilik nama Shizune tersenyum. "Bisakah Bibi memeriksa Iori?"

Dengar penjelasan sungguh-sungguh, Iori turun dari kursi dan berlari ke tempat tidur di belakang Shizune. Tanpa memberikan intruksi, Iori mampu mengerti apa dirasakan Shizune. Lama kelamaan Shizune semakin tertarik pada bocah tiga tahun ini.

Wanita berambut hitam mengambil alat kedokteran berupa stetoskop. Iori yang sedang tertidur membuka bajunya ke bawah leher. Kulit putih terpampang sangat pucat. Ditekan dada Iori dengan menggunakan stetoskop, merasakan denyut jantung di pendengaran Shizune.

"Jantung yang bagus. Jarang Bibi dengar jantung seperti ini. Sangat aktif." Shizune menarik alat dokter dan mengeluarkan senter kecil. "Buka mulutmu, Iori."

"Aaaa…" Iori membuka mulut. Gigi putih bersih menyilaukan mata Shizune. Tidak terdapat penyakit di gusi maupun lidah juga tenggorokan. Iori anak yang sehat.

"Bibi lihat matamu, ya." Iori menurut, membuka mata lebar-lebar. Shizune takjub pada mata berkilauan itu. Ada keberanian di dalamnya. Mata berwarna hitam kebiruan memancarkan arti sesungguhnya sebuah cinta dan keluarga. "Mata Iori sehat. Tidak ada satu pun penyakit. Kondisi Iori juga benar-benar bikin Bibi kagum. Iori makan apa, sih?"

Bangun dari tidur, Iori menjelaskan semuanya. "Iori makan syayur-syayuran. Minum syusyu hanya syeminggu dua kali. Ioli cuman makan daging syeminggu tiga kali, syelebihnya dilalang syama Ibu. Ioli dan kak You tidak boleh makan belbihan."

"Kak You siapanya Iori?"

"Kak You adalah kakak Ioli cuman beda lima bulan," jawab Iori tanpa putus-putus. "Apa boleh Ioli tulun?"

"Boleh." Shizune membantu Iori turun dari tempat tidur pemeriksaan. Iori kembali duduk di kursi bersamaan dengan Shizune. "Menurut hasil pemeriksaan, Iori baik-baik saja dalam keadaan sehat. Yang paling aku cengangkan, anak ini betul-betul cerdas. Bisa mengetahui perasaan orang dewasa. Bisa jadi, kakaknya Iori juga sama. Sama cerdasnya."

"…"

Itachi terdiam seribu bahasa, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Pintu diketuk, Shizune menyuruhnya masuk. Di sana muncullah seorang gadis cantik bercempol dua memiliki warna cokelat gelap. Berpakaian ala suster, asisten Shizune yang baik.

"Permisi, Dokter. Saya mau mengambil beberapa laporan keadaan pasien tadi pagi."

"Oh, silakan saja." Shizune mempersilakan Tenten mengambil semua kertas laporan di mejanya. Tatapan Itachi terus berada di setiap lekuk tubuh Tenten, tidak terlepaskan. Iori menyadarinya, menyeringai menggoda. Iori berdiri, mencondongkan badannya ke depan biar dekat dengan Shizune. "Ada apa, Iori?"

Sambil berbisik, Iori menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya. "Apa Paman menyukai kakak ini?"

"Kok tahu?" tanya Shizune kaget. Iori terkikik geli, memundurkan badannya kembali duduk rapi. Lalu, menarik ujung pakaian suster milik Tenten.

"Kakak, kakak," panggil Iori menarik-narik baju Tenten. Tenten menoleh, "ada yang naksyil kakak, lho."

"Eh, siapa?" tanya Tenten setengah membungkuk, penasaran.

Mengacungkan jempolnya, menunjuk ke arah belakang. Tenten menengok ke belakang, tiba-tiba saja memerah saking malunya. Iori terperanjat kaget melihat wajah Tenten memerah mirip kepiting rebus baru dimasak.

"Jadi, benalan kakak syuka syama Paman Ioli?" bisik Iori agar mampu didengar oleh Tenten. Akhirnya Tenten mengangguk. Berdiri di atas kursi, berteriak lantang, "Paman! Paman nikah syaja syama kakak ini, ya! Agal bukan peljaka lagi!"

Berkat teriakan Iori, Itachi kaget setengah mati, jatuh dari kursinya yang Itachi duduki. Tenten memerah memandangi Itachi. Mereka sama-sama memerah. Iori loncat turun dari kursi, menarik tangan Itachi kemudian mendekatkan tangan itu ke tangan Tenten.

"Cepat nikah, ya!" seru Iori senang sekali. "Bukankah kalian syaling syuka?"

"Duh, ini anak." Kepengen memukuli Iori, namun Iori langsung mundur. Tenten senang sekali karena perasaannya terkabulkan. Mereka hanya cengar cengir sambil memandang tanpa berbicara apa pun.

Shizune menatap Iori meloncat-loncat kegirangan. "Anak ini IQ-nya tinggi. Lebih tinggi daripada Shikamaru, sepupu ipar Naruto. Apakah IQ-nya di atas 200?"

"280."

"Eh? Apa?" Shizune kebingungan, karena Iori tiba-tiba berbicara sambil menghadapnya. "IQ Iori, 280?!" (O.o)

Iori menggeleng, maju selangkah mendekati meja kerja pemilik rambut hitam sebahu. "Bukan. Kak You mempunyai IQ-nya 230. Yang bikin Ioli pintal, hanya kak You. Kak You-lah yang mengajali Ioli dali dulu syampai syekalang."

"Jadi…"

"Ya! Di dalam kelualga Ioli hanya kak You yang pintal. Ioli cuman punya IQ 120, itu belkat kak You," sahut Iori menceritakan siapa yang mengajarinya selama ini. "Kak You lebih membahayakan dalipada keceldasyan Ioli. Syekali dipelingatkan, kak You tidak akan melepaskan mangsyanya."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Kota Asakura (pusat perbelanjaan) ..  
.. Menjelang sore hari ..**

"Ugh…"

Pria berambut biru terbangun sambil meringis kesakitan di bagian kedua belah pahanya. Rasa sakit itu mengingatkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang penting. Bangun dan menekan dinding di sebelah agar bisa menopang tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk, pria ini pun keluar dari gang gelap dan sempit.

"Aku di mana?"

Cahaya matahari menyilaukan membuat matanya harus menghindar. Menggunakan lengannya agar bisa menghalangi sinar matahari masuk ke mata hitamnya, pria punya rambut berbentuk ekor ayam, terkejut pada tempatnya.

"Ini di mana? Seharusnya aku berada di Hong Kong."

Lebih dari empat jam Itachi dan Iori meninggalkan pria ini di gang sempit. Dan lebih dari empat jam, pemilik nama Uchiha Sasuke pingsan tanpa ada seorang pun yang menolong. Berkat pukulan mutlak dari Iori melalui kepalanya, sepertinya Sasuke mulai menyadari dia ada di mana.

"Sakura…" Dengar nama wanita dicintainya, Sasuke pergi ke Tokyo. Sebenarnya wanita bernama Sakura tidak tinggal lagi di Tokyo melainkan Prefektur K dekat kota Asakura. "Aku harus bertemu Sakura, Youta dan Hikari. Mereka pasti kangen padaku."

Berlari ke tempat para pejalan kaki. Biarpun menjelang sore, banyak sekali para pejalan kaki berlalu lalang dari selatan ke utara. Sasuke menghampiri salah seorang pegawai salah satu toko paling dekat dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Maaf, apa Anda tahu ini sudah tahun berapa? Dan apa nama tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke. Mulanya pegawai itu bingung, namun pegawai itu menjawab semuanya.

"Ini kota Asakura. Dan tahun sekarang adalah tahun 20xx."

"Apa?!" Kaget mendengar hasil jawaban dari bibir pegawai itu, Sasuke mundur ke belakang. "Sudah tiga tahun, aku meninggalkan keluargaku? Dan aku tidak tahu, bagaimana keadaan anak bungsuku. Ya Tuhaan…"

Saking syoknya, Sasuke terjatuh lemas di jalan pejalan kaki, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ingin melihat keadaan isteri dan kedua putera puterinya, Sasuke beranjak dari sana kemudian pergi ke Kyoto. Apakah Sasuke menemukan Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak ada di sana? Lalu, Sakura bagaimana?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.. Prefektur K (rumah Nenek Chiyo) ..**

"Aku sudah memberikannya obat untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Soal pria yang bernama Sai, aku juga sudah memberikan obat penyembuh supaya bisa jalan walaupun hanya dengan menggunakan tongkat."

Wanita berambut _blonde_ memberikan arahan berupa obat, Sakura bersyukur sekali akhirnya bisa sembuh. "Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda, Dokter."

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan." Tsunade tersenyum. "Karena aku mengenalmu lewat Naruto, aku bisa memberikan penyembuhan ini sebagai balasan."

Sakura tersenyum, sangat berterima kasih kepada Tsunade yang telah menyembuhkan rasa sakit di punggung juga kepalanya. Pria berambut perak di samping Sakura juga ikut-ikutan senang.

"Besok kalian bisa sehat kembali. Tapi, jangan memaksakan diri dulu. Pelan-pelan saja."

"Makasih banyak." Sakura menundukan kepala. "Berkat Dokter, rasa sakit di punggungku sudah lebih baik daripada sebelum Dokter datang."

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya berniat membantu." Tsunade mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura. "Kamu istirahat dulu, Sakura. Jika kamu mau pergi besok, aku bisa mengantarmu ke mana saja."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Tsunade bangkit berdiri, berpamitan pada Kakashi maupun Sakura. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Telepon saja aku jika meminta bantuan."

"Iya!"

Tsunade beranjak pergi diantar Hidan yang tadi berada di dekatnya. Tinggal Kakashi menemani Sakura, tangan Kakashi menggenggam tangan Sakura. Wanita tiga anak terlonjak kaget dan menarik tangan dipegang Kakashi.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Bisakah aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Kakashi, memohon. Sakura menggeleng, tidak berniat mengajak Kakashi. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak bila mengajak pria berambut perak ini.

"Aku masih punya Sai dan Dokter Tsunade. Jadi, terima kasih."

Pantang menyerah, Kakashi memohon sambil mendekati Sakura naik ke atas ranjang. "Aku mohon, Sakura. Aku mau melindungimu dari tangan orang jahat."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sakura menjauh, jaga jarak dari Kakashi yang semakin mendekatinya. "Kumohon bisakah kamu meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Apa kamu tahu, Sakura?" Kakashi meraih tangan Sakura, erat-erat. "Dari dulu aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kamu datang ke kota ini."

"Tapi, aku punya suami." Sakura menarik tangannya agar terlepas lagi dari genggaman Kakashi, tetapi Kakashi tidak mau melepasnya. "Lepaskan tanganku, Dokter Kakashi."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura!"

Sakura terpojokan karena berada di ujung tepi tempat tidur, Kakashi siap memeluk Sakura lalu menciumnya. Akan tetapi, siasatnya itu tidak terlaksana karena Youta muncul di balik pintu.

"Bukannya aku syudah mempelingatkanmu, Doktel Kakashi?" Youta menghampiri tempat tidur Sakura, Kakashi melepaskan tangan Sakura dan mundur ke belakang, turun dari tempat tidur.

"Mau apa kamu, anak kecil? Jangan ikut campur urusan orang tua."

Youta mendengus, tidak takut pada kemarahan Kakashi. "Wanita yang kamu syentuh adalah Ibuku. Jadi, ini adalah ulusyanku!" Youta menyilangkan kedua tangan. "Ingat, Doktel. Aku tidak main-main pada ancamanku. Aku pastikan kamu tidak bisya bangun lagi."

"Memangnya kamu bisa apa, ha?"

"Kak Hikali!" panggil Youta. Muncullah sosok bayangan di belakang Youta melompat ke atas kepala Youta, melayangkan tendangan jitu ke pelipis dan leher Kakashi sekali hantaman. Kakashi ambruk dan pingsan di atas lantai kaca. "Jangan syekali-syekali melemehkan anak kecil."

"Kalian, sejak kapan kalian bisa ilmu bela diri?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerjap mata saking terkejut nan terpesonanya melihat aksi tendangan Hikari. Kedua anak kecil Sakura saling menatap satu sama lain, menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil mengedipkan mata dan juga mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya.

"Itu rahasia."

**To be continued…**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **#kaget IQ Youta (O_o;;)  
Iori punya IQ terendah daripada Youta? Jadi, selama ini Youta yang ajarin Iori? Akhirnya Sasuke kembali ingat lagi! Tapi, tapi… Sasuke belum tahu Sakura pindah. Jadi, bagaimana ini? #gigit saputangan

**Reply review (from previous chapter):**

**Iqma96: **Berkat jitakan kamu, Sasuke balik lagi seperti dulu. Sayangnya… anaknya hilang ingatan. Dikira masih di Hong Kong, ternyata berada di tempat yang tidak kenal. Semoga chapter depan tidak dipengaruhi obat lagi. Terima kasih review-nya… ^^ (maaf telat).

**Kasih Hazumi: **Maunya sama Tenten saja. Itachi suka daun muda. Wkwkwk  
Sepertinya Shizune sudah punya suami. Hehehe…  
Terima kasih review-nya ^^

**Akiko Rin: **Iya, terpisah lagi. Semoga chapter selanjutnya lagi (masih dua atau tiga), saya pasti pertemukan Sasuke dan anak bungsunya. Terima kasih buat review-nya… ^^

**Hanazono Yuri: **Maaf, kelamaan. Gara-gara pergi lebaran di luar kota, di sana tidak ada inet. Jadi, saya tunda beberapa hari. Maaf dan terima kasih sudah review-nya… ^^

**Akbar123: **Sudah… dan terima kasih review-nya..

**Tsurugi De Lelouch: **Namanya belum kenal bapaknya, Wulan-san. Ingatan anak kecil benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi. Hihihi…  
Rate-nya berubah biar semakin menarik. Mungkin fanfic ini juga bakalan panjang daripada fanfic saya yang lain… #pundung  
Terima kasih atas review-nya… ^^

**Hotaru Keiko: **Memangnya berapa IQ Shikamaru? Saya belum lihat soal itu, rada-rada lupa. Terima kasih atas review-nya… ^^

**Lavender for Orange: **Karin benar-benar jahat. Waah… ada yang suka sama Youta. :3  
Youta suka tart tidak? #tanya Youta #ambil kue tart  
Youta: Hn…  
Wkwkwkwk…  
Cara bicara Youta sering bikin gemes. Terima kasih atas review-nya… ^^

**Mira Misawaki: **Saya juga kaget dengan Mira. Ternyata Mira adalah Lathifah, ya? Saya susah ingat nama seseorang di dumay. Saya ganti nama supaya kinclong saja. Hehe…  
Bagaimana, ya? Yang dicari Madara adalah otaknya Iori agar bisa menguasai dan membalas dendam. Terima kasih review-nya… ^^

Sudah selesai! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Semoga bisa sukses juga seru! Arigatou! ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 16 Oktober 2013


	6. PART VI

**.. Tokyo, Jepang ..  
(Dua hari kemudian)**

Dua hari melewati kota demi menemukan keluarga sejatinya, mobil berwarna kuning yang ditumpangi pria berambut biru dongker memasuki kawasan milik keluarga Uzumaki yang berada di ujung tanah Tokyo. Tempat yang waktu itu ditinggali demi keluar dari kencaman keluarga Uchiha yang menyelubungi mereka semua.

Pria itu melihat di balik jendela mobil di mana rumah ditempati keluarganya terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja, taman di perkarangan rumah tidak terawatt dengan baik. Semuanya sudah pada layu, tidak disirami selama bertahun-tahun. Biasanya isteri tercintanya sering merawat taman tersebut.

Mobil taksi tersebut memasuki halaman, dan berada di tepat depan rumah mungil yang dulu milik Uzumaki Naruto. Pintu terbuka otomatis, pria biasa dipanggil akrab dengan sebutan Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan merasakan pijakan tanah yang seharusnya menjadi tempat untuk pulang.

"Rumah ini tidak ada yang berubah."

Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya ke teras rumah setelah menutup pintu taksi di belakang. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, pengendara taksi meninggalkan rumah itu. Sasuke tidak melihat ke belakang, karena dia tahu tempat ini benar-benar tidak ditinggali mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat tahun.

Bisa dilihat lantai teras pun berdebu, jarang disapu oleh pemilik rumah. "Sejak kapan aku pergi meninggalkan mereka?"

Pikiran berkecamuk di benak Sasuke. Waktu itu, Sasuke pergi ke Hong Kong dalam rangka kerja sama klien yang ditemuinya dua hari sebelum penculikan itu terjadi. Klien tersebut menawarkan acara itu diadakan di Hong Kong. Jadi, Sasuke harus meninggalkan isteri dan anak-anaknya demi memperlancar proyek tersebut.

Tetapi, itu berubah. Sasuke diculik pas sampai di sana. Diculik paksa tanpa diketahui Sasuke. Hal terakhir yang diingat Sasuke adalah bau dupa dan seorang wanita berambut merah. Setelahnya, Sasuke lupa dan hilang ingatan.

"Sial!" Mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak menjalankan perannya sebagai suami yang baik. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri baru meraih kenop pintu. Kenop pintu itu masih terlihat ada yang digunakan untuk masuk. "Jangan-jangan?"

Sasuke memutar kenop pintu, derit bunyi engsel pintu memekakkan telinga Sasuke. Pria ini sangat tahu pintu dibukanya tidak terkunci. Sesaat memasukinya, bau debu menusuk hidung. Sasuke menutup hidung menggunakan lengannya.

Ya! Memang ada orang di rumah ini. Tetapi di mata Sasuke hanyalah lampu menyala sebegitu terangnya hingga Sasuke melihat perabotan rumah telah ditutupi kain putih. Yang lainnya, telah terbuka.

"Apa ada orang di rumah?!"

Teriakan Sasuke mengejutkan sosok wanita yang lagi menidurkan anaknya di ranjang lantai dua. Pikirannya membuktikan kalau Sasuke adalah dia, jadi wanita itu pun bergegas keluar kamar untuk bertemu Sasuke.

Pantang menyerah, Sasuke belum mau menyerah. Dicari-cari di ruangan-ruangan yang biasa ditempati isterinya memasak, bersantai, mencuci, membersihkan dan bermain bersama anak-anak. Hasilnya nihil, isterinya tidak ada di sana.

Memegang pegangan tangga, Sasuke mendekati anak tangga, menurunkan pantatnya untuk duduk. Letih. Lelah. Capek. Mungkin sudah menyerah. Itulah di benak Sasuke saat ini. Tetapi, suara langkah dari atas lantai dua menghilangkan keletihannya.

"Apakah kamu adalah…"

Suara itu! Suara familiar yang ingin didengarnya. Sasuke membalikkan kepalanya ke atas, mendongak. Terkejut sekaligus rindu. Matanya tetap tidak bisa dialihkan karena mata kelamnya tertahan di mata wanita itu.

Mulutnya ingin terbuka, tetapi lidahnya sangat kelu. Saat mau melangkah, ada suara langkah kaki di pintu utama. Sasuke tidak mau menoleh, tetapi suara itu terdengar familiar di telinganya. Suara kangen untuk sahabat sejatinya.

"Sasuke!"

Berbalik badan, menemukan sahabat yang lama menghilang selama empat tahun.

"Naruto…"

**..oOo..**

**.**

**SUNSHINE**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, miss typo. Fanfict bergenre drama, dan romance. Rating-nya bisa berubah-ubah tergantung jalannya cerita. Dan, genre-nya juga bisa bertambah tergantung berjalannya alur cerita. Sekuel dari STARLIGHT.

**..oOo..**

**Chapter Six**

**.. Prefektur K, Jepang ..  
(sehari sebelum Sasuke pulang)**

Wanita cantik yang sudah memiliki tiga anak mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali melihat kejadian di depannya yang begitu saja terjadi begitu cepat. Kedua kakinya turun dari ranjang, mendekati dua anak yang telah menendang kepala pria perak bermasker sekarang terkapar di lantai ruang tidur.

"Ka-kalian bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Sakura, pemilik nama sering dipanggil akrab tersebut. Dipegang pundak anak-anaknya menyuruh berhadapan dengannya.

Youta ingin berbicara, tetapi Hikari menyela. "Semenjak Ibu bekerja, kami sering latihan di tempat pelatihan yang diurus oleh Bibi sebelah rumah."

"Jadi, Bibi sebelah rumah yang ajarin Hikari, Youta dan Iori?" Sakura bertanya lagi. Kedua anak kecil yang belum beranjak dewasa mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Ugh…"

Suara menyentakkan ketiganya. Sakura melindungi kedua anak-anaknya dari pria bernama Kakashi yang telah bangun dari tidur sementaranya. Menekan bagian pelipisnya yang ditendang Hikari, menatap tajam pada anak-anak Sakura.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan padaku? Seenaknya saja memukulku!" geram Kakashi sempoyongan berdiri akibat pusing di bagian pelipis. Matanya berkunang-kunang, jadi tidak fokus ke depan.

Wanita melindungi anak-anaknya dari serangan yang bisa saja terjadi. Youta menatap tajam pada lelaki di depannya. Maju ke depan tanpa dihalangi oleh Sakura. Hikari yakin, adiknya yang kedua sanggup menjadi kepala keluarga pengganti Ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau apa kamu anak kecil?"

"Aku bisa tahu kamu adalah PSIKOPAT sinting yang baru keluar dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa." Kalimat yang tidak cadel lagi membuat Sakura terhenyak, kagum dan takjub pada keberanian Youta tanpa kecadelannya. "Atau… kamu adalah pesuruh dari orang yang menculik Ayah kami!"

"Ooh… nantang, ya?" Kakashi tidak terlalu pusing lagi, jadi dia siap menantang Youta dalam sekali tatapan tajam siap melahap mangsanya, tetapi Youta tidak terpengaruh. Kakashi setengah membungkuk, berkacak pinggang. "Ingat, ya, anak kecil yang sok tahu. Aku memang disuruh oleh wanita bernama Karin untuk mengikuti langkah kalian. Asal kalian tahu, demi uang aku akan melakukan apa saja."

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" Sakura menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan, tidak percaya mendengar dari mulut Kakashi. "Kenapa? Bukannya aku sudah…"

"Sudah berhasil melarikan diri tempatmu, tempat di mana Uzumaki Naruto tinggal?" Sekarang Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan jahat. "Tidak, Sakura sayang." Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku terus mengikutimu dari nol sampai ke tempat ini. Sejak itu pula, ada perasaan tumbuh di dalam hatiku untukmu. Aku adalah pembunuh bayaran sekaligus psikopat untuk menghancurkan kalian. Tapi, itu aku tahan sebentar karena aku mau mendapatkan dirimu."

"Ti-tidaaak!"

Sakura menutup kedua telinga memakai kedua tangan, jatuh bersimpuh di lantai. Hikari memeluk leher sang Ibu, menenangkannya. Rasa gemetar di tubuh Sakura bisa terasa di tubuh Hikari yang memeluknya. Sakura mendongak menatap Kakashi ingin mengetahui hal sebenarnya.

"Ja-jadi… sebelumnya kamu sudah tahu kami ada di mana?" Kakashi menganggukkan kepala, tersenyum jahat. Sakura menggeleng, membenamkan kepalanya di lengan Hikari, menangis. "Tidak… mungkin…"

"Jangan nangis, Sakura. Ada aku di sini." Kakashi melangkah mendekati Sakura, tetapi Youta menghalanginya. "Mau apa kamu lagi, anak kecil?"

"Jangan pernah dekati Ibuku!"

Teriakan Youta hingga membuat orang-orang penghuni rumah ini terbangun dan berlari masuk ke kamar Sakura. Nenek Chiyo, Hidan dan Kakuzu memandangi Sakura yang dipeluk Hikari, Youta berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Nenek Chiyo sudah menyadari hal ini sejak awal, melirik tajam ke Kakashi.

"Aku bisa menduga kamu adalah biang di semua masalah bersama wanita berambut merah itu, Kakashi."

"Ternyata nenek-nenek seperti Anda benar tahu aku seperti apa, ya?" Senyuman jahat dan licik masih terpampang di balik maskernya. Hidan dan Kakuzu juga tidak menduga teman yang dianggap baik malah mengkhianati mereka seperti ini. "Buat Kakuzu dan Hidan. Inilah aku."

Hidan menggertakkan gigi, Kakuzu mengepalkan tangan, Nenek Chiyo hanya menatap tajam pada Kakashi. Secepat kilat, mereka mendekati Sakura dan Hikari lalu menarik Youta dari Kakashi. Kakashi bukan seorang dokter baik hati yang dikenal di Prefektur ini melainkan seorang pembunuh bayaran yang siap membunuh tanpa pandang bulu.

Di meja kecil samping tempat tidur, Kakashi meraih pisau pemotong apel, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi siap menerkam siapa saja. Hidan dan Kakuzu melindungi Sakura, Nenek Chiyo, Hikari dan Youta dari serangan Kakashi. Senyum jahat Kakashi terus diperlihatkan membuat Sakura bergidik, tidak berani melihat.

"Kalian akan kubuat jadi tusuk sate yang manis atas permintaan nona Karin." Menjilat punggung pisau kecil, nafsu membunuh pun muncul. "Enaknya mulai dari mana, ya? Dari laki-laki, anak kecil, nenek tua, atau wanitaku yang cantik?"

"Kakashi! Sadarlah! Di mana dirimu yang baik hati?!" seru Hidan agar Kakashi cepat sadar. Nenek Chiyo yang berdiri sambil melingkari kedua tangan di belakang punggung, tidak takut termasuk Youta.

"Kakashi yang dulu tidak ada. Aku hanyalah berperan sebagai orang baik hati saja di depan kalian demi mendapatkan Sakura-ku yang tercinta!" gertak Kakashi terus melangkah maju menyatakan kepemilikkan kepada Sakura, sedangkan yang lain melangkah mundur. Pisau diacungkan tinggi-tinggi, berlari menerjang Hidan dan Kakuzu, "MATILAH KALIAN!"

Sakura memeluk kedua anaknya, Kakuzu dan Hidan melindungi nenek Chiyo. Akan tetapi, langkah Kakashi terhenti karena sebuah suara menggelegarkan telinga.

_**DOOR!**_

Suara tembakan dari belakang mereka. Akibat tembakan yang telah menembus pundak Kakashi membuat mereka menoleh ke belakang. Di sana ada Tsunade memegang senapan panjang bersama Sai di sampingnya berdiri sambil memakai kruk sebagai penopang dirinya berdiri tegak.

Tsunade berjalan maju, menodongkan ujung senapan ke kepala Kakashi. "Aku tidak sangka kamu adalah pembunuh bayaran, Kakashi. Orang yang dicari-cari oleh Polisi setempat di berbagai wilayah. Sekarang, aku telah menemukanmu."

"Oooh… jadi, Dokter Tsunade adalah seorang Polisi juga?" Menekan pundaknya yang berdarah oleh tembakan dari Tsunade, Kakashi masih saja menyeringai. "Aku benar-benar merasa tersanjung."

"DIAM!"

Teriakan menggema di seluruh ruangan kamar tempat Sakura beristirahat. Teriakan Tsunade bergemuruh tidak membuat Kakashi bergeming. Tsunade terus menodongkan senapan itu kepada Kakashi, lelaki berambut perak cuman bisa mendengus jahat.

"Sudahlah, Tsunade. Kamu tidak bisa menangkapku. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku bakal membunuhmu dan membawa Sakura pergi jauh-jauh dari sini." Kakashi terus maju meskipun banyak darah di pundaknya.

Tatapan tajam menusuk dilayangkan Youta memanfaatkan kesempatan terbaik ini selagi lelaki berambut perak ini menatap orang-orang di belakangnya. Ditekan kuat-kuat telapak kakinya di lantai berkarpet kemudian melayangkan lutut mungilnya ke selangkangan milik Kakashi. Lelaki ini pun menjerit kesakitan karena ditendang milik pribadinya oleh Youta.

"Gyaaa!"

Kakashi jatuh tersungkur sambil memegang miliknya. Berkat darahnya terus keluar di balik pundaknya membuat napas Kakashi terengah-engah, dan dirinya nyaris tertelan ke kegelapan. Dipicingkan matanya dan menyuarakan kalimatnya kepada anak kecil yang berusia empat tahun.

"Ternyata aku tidak boleh meremehkanmu, anak kecil. Kalian boleh saja diselamatkan oleh anak kecil, tapi di saat aku sembuh, aku pasti akan mengejar kalian dan membawa Sakura pergi jauh dari suami dan anak-anaknya. INGAT ITU!"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Kakashi yang akhirnya memejamkan matanya akibat rasa nyeri di pundak dan selangkangannya. Tendangan lutut dari Youta membuat Kakashi pingsan seketika. Sakura dan yang lainnya takjub pada anak satu ini. Youta menggantikan sang Ayah yang tidak ada di sini demi menjaga keluarga dicintainya.

"Ibu! Kita harus pergi dari sini," ucap Youta melirik Sakura di balik bahunya. "Kita harus meninggalkan kota ini dan ke tempat orang-orang yang bisa melindungi kita."

Air mata Sakura terjun di balik kelopak mata hijaunya, merentangkan lengannya menyuruh Youta memeluknya. Youta pun memeluk Ibunya, meletakkan dagunya di pundak Sakura.

"Sayang, terima kasih sudah melindungi kami. Sebagai anak laki-laki pertama di keluarga ini menggantikan Ayahmu." Sakura tidak bisa menahan haru atas kejadian ini. Diangkat tubuh Youta hingga Sakura berdiri, membalikkan badannya menatap orang-orang yang menyelamatkannya. "Kita harus pergi."

"Baiklah." Tsunade menurunkan senapannya ke bawah. "Kita bersiap-siap meninggalkan kota ini, malam ini juga."

Semuanya menganggukkan kepala, mengerti. Beranjak dari ruangan kamar Sakura, menyiapkan pakaian-pakaian yang akan dibawa. Sakura dan keluarganya yang tidak memiliki apa-apa, menunggu mereka menyiapkan segalanya. Tsunade sudah menyediakan mobil buat Sakura dan keluarganya. Sedangkan, Nenek Chiyo mempunyai mobil dari cucunya. Jadi, malam ini mereka pergi ke tempat yang dituju Sai, kota Okinawa.

Mereka berniat meninggalkan Kakashi di sini, di hadapan sekumpulan Polisi yang dipanggil Tsunade. Asisten Tsunade, Kimimaro, bertugas menangkap Kakashi dan membawanya ke kantor pusat yang ada di Kyoto, membiarkan Kakashi berada di tangan Komisaris Kepolisian Kyoto.

Tibalah mereka memasuki ke dalam mobil, menyalakan mesinnya dan meninggalkan rumah mungil dan daerah situ. Sebentar lagi, saatnya Uchiha Madara bergerak beserta orang-orang kepercayaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.. Kyoto, Jepang ..  
(Sehari sebelum Sasuke pulang)**

Mata kecil menerawang di jendela Rumah Sakit Kyoto, Iori memandangi halaman Rumah Sakit di mana para pasien berjalan-jalan dibantu oleh suster-suster yang menanganinya. Kerinduan di benak Iori untuk pulang ke rumah terasa sesak. Ingin sekali Iori pulang dan memeluk Ibunya yang selalu meninabobokan dirinya ketika tidur.

"Ibu…"

"Iori!"

Suara dari samping Iori menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat wanita berambut hitam sebahu melangkah ke arahnya, tersenyum kepadanya. Iori pun membalas senyuman itu, dengan senyuman sedih.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Shizune berjongkok duduk di samping Iori. Kesedihan Iori dihilangkan, kemudian beralih dengan tatapan datar, tidak terbaca. "Ke mana Itachi?"

"Katanya ada telepon masyuk, jadi Paman pergi ke ujung lorong sana." Kalimat Iori tidak secadel dulu, kalimat Iori telah berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Bibi tahu kalau Iori kangen rumah. Iori kangen dengan Ibu dan kakak-kakak Iori, 'kan?" Terperanjat kaget, lalu memasang tampang biasa, menganggukkan kepala. "Tenang saja. Iori akan pulang, kok. Apa Iori sudah bilang kepada Ibu Iori kalau Iori tidak pulang dulu."

"Tadi Iori menelepon pakai ponselnya Paman, tapi tidak ada jawaban." Suara serak Iori karena memendam kesedihan pada keluarganya. Shizune jadi sedih melihatnya, mengusap punggung kecil Iori penuh sayang.

Iori hanya menghela napas panjang, terus memandangi halaman Rumah Sakit. Sepertinya Iori tidak berniat berbicara banyak. Di ujung lorong sana, Itachi terperanjat kaget mendengar kalau adik perempuannya telah pulang dan sekarang berada di Tokyo, rumah suaminya tinggal.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Itachi tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. "Dia sekarang ada di Tokyo bersama Naruto? Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekalian menceritakan kejadian ini padanya. Bisakah kamu membelikan aku dua tiket pesawat ke Tokyo? Terima kasih atas infonya yang kamu berikan, Iruka. Dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini."

Itachi menutup penghubung antara dirinya dan asisten kepercayaannya juga menyangkut pekerjaannya sebagai seorang detektif ternama. Dilemparkan pandangan ke tempat Iori, ada rasa senang meliputi dirinya. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan berkumpul. Meski terpecah belah seperti ini, Itachi yakin suatu saat mereka akan bersatu dan melawan sesepuh keluarga mereka dan memecahkan masalah ini.

Berlari mendekati Iori, mengangkat tubuh bocah kecil itu tinggi-tinggi. "Kita ke Tokyo dulu, ya, Iori. Paman mau memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang. Sekarang, kita ke sana menggunakan pesawat.

Iori hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya, sepertinya tidak senang hal ini menyangkut kebahagiaan Itachi untuk bertemu orang-orang dirindukannya. Shizune berdiri dan menatap Itachi, meminta supaya dirinya ikut bersama mereka.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian?" Itachi mengernyit bingung pada keinginan Shizune untuk ikut bersamanya dan Iori. "Aku dekat dengan suami adikmu. Mungkin aku bisa bantu setelah ini."

"Seandainya kamu tadi bilang, aku bisa meminta seseorang untuk membelikan tiket untukmu." Itachi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sekarang ini, Iruka sedang membelikan tiket pesawat dan tiket itu akan ada saat Itachi dan Iori ada di bandara.

"Aku sudah tahu kamu membeli tiket untukmu dan Iori. Dari kemarin aku mau ke Tokyo bersama Tenten, jadi kamu tidak usah khawatir."

Nama orang disukainya ikut serta. Berarti ada saat di mana Itachi melamar gadis itu dan memintanya jadi isteri. Oh, astaga… Itachi tidak membayangkan hal ini terjadi. Kebahagiaan bisa bertemu adik, kebahagiaan pula bisa bersama Tenten. Iori mengetahui perasaan Itachi, berteriak di kupingnya.

"Paman! Jangan suka mengkhayal!"

Sontak Itachi terperanjat kaget, mengusap kupingnya. "Apa-apaan kamu, Iori? Kenapa kamu berteriak di kuping Paman?"

Iori mendengus, mengalihkan pandangan kepada Shizune yang terkekeh geli. "Bibi Dokter, sekarang kita ke sana. Iori tidak mau ke Rumah Sakit lagi, bosan."

Tangan Shizune membelai rambut biru Iori, sayang. "Dasar anak kecil tukang bosan." Dibalikkan kepala Shizune mengarah pada gadis bercempol dua sedang mendekatinya. "Tenten! Apa kamu sudah menyiapkan segalanya?"

"Sudah, Dok."

"Bagus." Shizune tersenyum. "Ayo, kita ke parkiran. Kita akan naik mobilku dan pergi ke bandara."

"Ide bagus."

Empat orang anak manusia beranjak pergi menuju parkiran Rumah Sakit di mana mobil Shizune terparkir di sana. Itachi berbahagia bisa bertemu Hinata, dan bersanding dengan Tenten di sebelahnya. Namun, karena Iori ingin sekali dekat dengan Tenten, tidak dibiarkan Itachi duduk dibelakang pengemudi. Itachi cuman menggerutu kesal karena kalah pada anak kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.. Asakura ..  
(Sehari sebelum Sasuke pulang)**

_**BRAAKK!**_

Di sebuah café pribadi, wanita berambut merah panjang membanting kedua tangan ke atas meja kayu, napasnya terengah-engah. Dirinya menggeram marah karena pria paling dipujanya sekarang entah berada di mana. Ditatap para anak buah Uchiha Madara penuh dengan kemarahan dipendamnya.

"Jadi, kalian tidak tahu di mana Uchiha Sasuke berada?"

"Maafkan kami. Saat tuan Sasuke menghilang dan berada di kota ini, kami tidak tahu. Kami kira tuan Sasuke ada di Spanyol, kembali ke tempat tuan besar Madara."

"Kalian benar-benar tidak becus!" Karin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya menggema di seluruh ruangan café pribadi. Sasuke menghilang, dan Karin tidak tahu di mana pria itu berada. Jika Sasuke tidak ditemukan dan membawanya kembali ke tempat Uchiha Madara, habislah dia.

Sebelum diperintahkan kembali pengawal Uchiha Madara, ada seorang pengawal serba hitam memasuki ruangan tempat Karin berada. Sontak Karin menatap pengawal yang baru masuk itu.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Karin penuh amarah.

"Tuan besar meminta Anda kembali ke Spanyol. Tuan besar sudah menyadari tentang hilang tuan Sasuke, nona." Pengawal itu setengah membungkuk hingga Karin menahan napas. Dan nyawanya ada di tangan Uchiha Madara setelah menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Spanyol.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang kembali ke Spanyol!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat yang berbeda-beda, Sakura memandangi pemandangan di balik kaca jendela mobil bagian belakang sambil memangku kepala Youta. Iori berjalan mendekati jendela besar menghubungkan bandara dengan lapangan landasan pesawat terbang. Bisa dilihat pesawat yang akan dinaikinya bersama Itachi, Shizune dan Tenten. Di tempat lain, Sasuke menghela napas lega karena bertemu adik kandungnya dan sahabatnya.

Untuk sementara ini, Sakura harus berpisah dulu dengan Iori dan Sasuke. Membiarkan Iori bertemu Sasuke terlebih dahulu, berharap Iori mau mengerti siapa Ayah kandungnya dan bisa memaafkan kejadian antara Ayah dan Anak bungsu ini.

Di Spanyol, sosok misterius di ujung ruangan sebelah sana, duduk di meja kerja, mengaitkan jari-jarinya menopang dagunya menatap tajam ke depan. Uchiha Madara mendengus kesal karena rencananya memanfaatkan Sasuke untuk menculik saudara-saudaranya gagal sudah. Senyuman kekesalan akan dilimpahkan kepada Karin, wanita yang gagal mendampingi Sasuke dan menjaganya. Tinggal tunggu waktu di mana Uchiha Madara turun tangan.

Negara tetangga Spanyol, ada seseorang menengadah memandangi langit di kebun anggur. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Langit yang tertutup awan gelap pertanda tidak baik. Ini bisa dirasakan di kota salah satu negara di Asia, dua orang manusia duduk di salah satu café mendongak ke atas, langit gelap pertanda hal-hal bakal terjadi tanpa mereka sadari. Saatnya mereka bertindak atau orang-orang disayanginya akan jadi korban kesalahpahaman ini.

**To be continued…**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Sepertinya saya sudah nunggak selama dua minggu, deh, fict ini. Maafkan saya. Saya punya kesibukan di dunia nyata sehingga membuat saya harus menunda dulu update per minggu fict ini. Tenang saja, minggu depannya saya tidak mengulanginya lagi. Ini adalah detik-detik sebentar lagi menuju klimaks. Doakan supaya Iori mau menerima Sasuke, ya! Begitupun sebaliknya.

**Reply review (previous chapter):**

**Racchan Cherry-desu: **Hahaha… tidak, kok. Ke depannya tidak di guna-gunai lagi oleh Karin. Iya, saya juga terkejut banget dengan IQ mereka berdua. Ternyata yang cerdas itu adalah Youta, tapi kenapa Madara lebih memilih Iori ketimbang Youta, ya? Iya, Hikari sudah lindungi Sakura. Sekarang giliran Youta, lho. xD  
Jangan panggil senpai, dong. Panggil saja Zecka.  
Oh… well, Hikari memang tidak seperti dulu, tidak mau bicara. Tapi, sekarang sudah lumayan. Hahaha… lihat saja nanti :p #PLAK  
Terima kasih sudah me-review… ^^

**Kinghades78: **Mungkin baru lihat di archive kali waktu itu, makanya tidak lihat dan baru nemu. Hmmm… setengah, setengah. Sebagian ada yang baik, ada juga tidak. Mungkin seperempat saja. Hehehe…  
Btw, panggil Zecka saja daripada thor. Saya kok mirip banget dengan nama di film berjudul Thor juga. #Dibuang  
Terima kasih sudah me-review… ^^

**Iqma96: **Horeee! #kibar bendera xD  
Iya, sayang banget.  
Wkwkwkwk… kenapa tidak suruh saja si Youta? Nanti selanjutnya bakal ditatap tajam sama dia. :3  
Terima kasih sudah me-review… ^^

**Hanazono Yuri: **Sabar saja dulu. SasuSaku-nya bakal dipisah dulu untuk sementara waktu. Mungkin bakal sebelum chapter 10 mendatang, SasuSaku-nya bisa bertemu. Hehehe…  
Terima kasih sudah me-review… ^^

**Kasih Hazumi: **Panggil Zecka saja daripada thor. Well, iya.. di sini saya buat Kakashi sebagai Phsyco yang suka banget sama Sakura. Iya, cuman Hikari satu-satunya cewek di tiga bersaudara itu, lainnya Youta dan Iori adalah cowok manis dan tampan(?) xD  
Terima kasih sudah me-review… ^^

**Cherry: **Makasih, makasih sudah ditunggu dan atas dukungannya. Makasih atas review-nya… ^^

**Akbar123: **Siap! Makasih atas review-nya… ^^

**UchiHaruno: **Makasih telah me-review fict ini… ^^

**Mira Misawaki: **Ternyata nama Lathifah susah juga, ya. Saya kira di belakang di kasih nama Miwasaki, ternyata… #PLAK  
Pukulan telak. ._.  
Kejam juga, ya. Wkwkwkwk… kok, dikira computer. Hayooo…banyak melamun, sih. xD  
Terima kasih sudah me-review… ^^

**SasuSakulovers: **Hehehe… maaf, ya.  
Terima kasih sudah me-review… ^^

**Akiko Rin: **Ingat waktu Iori masih dalam kandungan, jadinya Sasuke belum ingat anak bungsunya. Kalau bertemu Iori, bagaimana jadinya, ya? Ayo, dukung!  
Tidak juga. Di antara mereka, salah satunya akan jadi korban Uchiha Madara. #sadis #dibantai habis-habisan karena sadis  
Terima kasih sudah me-review… ^^

**Keiko Haruno: **Salam kenal juga. Panggil Zecka saja. Makasih, makasih telah membaca dan menyukai fict ini. Silakan baca lagi dan terima kasih review-nya… ^^

**Guest: **Hehehe… iya  
Terima kasih sudah me-review…. ^^

**Tsurugi De Lelouch: **Tidak akan lagi. Besok-besok mereka pasti bersatu lagi. Hehehe…  
Makasih atas review-nya Wulan-san… ^^

**Cherry chan SasuSaku: **Makasih banyak. Terima kasih atas review-nya… ^^

**Sasusaku lovers: **Tidak lagi. Mereka tentu tidak melakukan itu pada Sasuke. Terima kasih atas review-nya… ^^

**HimekaRaggs: **Maafkan saya, ya. Dua minggu tidak update karena masalah dunia nyata. Sekarang telah update. Tunggu update-tan per minggunya, ya. Terima kasih sudah me-review… ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 31 Oktober 2013


	7. PART VII

Rumah tingkat dua yang berdiri di dekat pantai, di balik jendela besar mengarah pada pantai, di sanalah terbaring seorang pria berambut merah sutera di ranjang besar berukuran _king size_. Di dalam kamar ini yang terdengar hanyalah suara monitor jantung dan napasnya disambungkan oleh alat-alat pembantu oksigen.

Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu kalau orang terbaring di ranjang itu jari-jarinya bergerak. Perlahan-lahan, namun pasti. Bulu-bulu mata sedemikian rupa bergerak dan kelopak matanya yang belum terbuka, bergerak antusias. Napasnya kembali jadi normal. Suara di monitor menandakan dirinya tidak lagi koma melainkan hidup.

Mata bening itu pun terbuka, menatap langit-langit kamar yang ditidurinya selama ini. Diraih infus yang menusuk lengannya, dan mencabutnya. Rasa sakit menyengat lengannya, tetapi dia mengabaikannya. Pria itu mengangkat tangan untuk meraih alat oksigen yang menempel di mulutnya, lalu mencabutnya. Pernapasannya merasakan perbedaan aroma. Sekarang dia mencium aroma laut bercampur garam. Dan suara deburan ombak walau terdengar samar-samar.

Kedua matanya melihat jendela besar menghadap pantai Okinawa. Diturunkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat itu sehingga melepaskan alat pengontrol jantung sampai-sampai menimbulkan suara tiit panjang.

Pria berambut merah melangkah demi selangkah ke jendela besar itu, mengangkat tangan meraih _handle _jendela untuk membukanya. Aromanya masuk ke ruangan berkat angin laut. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Matanya terus menerawang sekitar pemandangan setiap detiknya, merasa bersyukur diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup kedua kalinya.

Di luar, suara langkah kaki terdengar keras mendekati kamar di mana dia tertidur. Membuka pintu dengan cara dibanting, napas mereka terengah-engah seperti mau dicabut menatap tempat tidur yang kosong menyisakan suara monitor jantung sangat panjang. Merasakan angin berhembus di wajah mereka, kedua mata tertuju pada jendela besar.

Di sana ada seorang pria terus memandangi pemandangan laut di depannya. Terus memandangi sambil tersenyum. Kelegaan buat mereka melihat sahabatnya yang kemarin tertidur panjang, akhirnya bangun menyisakan perasaan senang.

"Sasorii!"

Pemilik nama itu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap sahabat-sahabatnya terutama sepupu-sepupunya, Kiba dan Shino. Senyuman manis merekah begitu indah bercampur cahaya mentari.

"Aku pulang."

* * *

**..oOo..**

**.**

**SUNSHINE**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, miss typo. Fanfict bergenre drama, dan romance. Rating-nya bisa berubah-ubah tergantung jalannya cerita. Dan, genre-nya juga bisa bertambah tergantung berjalannya alur cerita. Sekuel dari STARLIGHT.

**..oOo..**

**Part VII**

Seorang wanita tiba di negara Spanyol menggunakan pesawat jet pribadi, menyuruhnya untuk ke mansion tempat Uchiha Madara berada. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak saat berada di dalam mobil panjang berwarna hitam ini. Semua mata memandanginya seperti melihat seorang wanita tidak becus dalam pekerjaannya seolah-olah dirinya merupakan penyebab hilangnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin yang merupakan namanya gemetaran hebat. Dia tidak menyangka resikonya bakalan lebih parah jika menentang semua perintah Uchiha Madara padahal dia merupakan tunangan Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki baya itu benaran tidak akan menanggung keselamatan siapa pun apabila berniat menjauhkannya dari cucunya merupakan kunci balas dendamnya.

Dikepalkan tangannya yang lemas berubah jadi kapalan tinju, Karin menenggak air liur dan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Kemudian diangkat kepalanya mengamati orang-orang berupa pegawai Uchiha Madara yang berpenampilan jas serba hitam, tubuhnya tegak dan kuat. Karin memikirkan cara melarikan diri, tetapi kedua kakinya terlalu terpaku hingga saat-saat untuk bernapas pun susah.

"_Apakah dirinya bakal dihukum?"_ batin Karin di dalam hati mengingat dirinya pernah jadi amukan kemarahan Uchiha Madara. Mei, sepupunya tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena kakek Sasuke ini sangat terpandang juga memiliki ambisi yang cukup kuat di negara Spanyol.

Seandainya kemarin dia mencari Sasuke ketimbang membunuh Sakura beserta anak-anaknya, dia tidak mungkin mengalami kejadian seperti ini, dibawa kembali ke Spanyol untuk menghadapi Uchiha Madara.

Punya rencana matang, Karin menekan perutnya berpura-pura seolah-olah sakit perut. "Aduuh… perutku! Perutku sakit sekali!"

Pegawai terpecaya Uchiha Madara duduk berhadapan dengan Karin, mengangkat kepalanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan dan kedua kaki, menatap tajam pada Karin.

"Jangan berpura-pura seolah-olah kamu sakit, Karin." Senyumnya sangatlah sinis dan keji, siap melahap siapa pun yang berani menentangnya. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai, jadi jangan buat aku menyiksamu di tempat ini."

Merasakan aura mengancam dari tatapan dan ketajaman lidahnya saat berbicara membuat dirinya langsung ciut. Karin menundukkan kepala, menggerutu kesal. Di antara semua pengawalnya, Karin paling benci jika berurusan dengan pria berambut emas berkuncir. Jiwa pemimpinnya kentara di dalam mobil, Karin bisa merasakannya.

"Kenapa?" Deidara berwajah biasa saja melihat ekspresi Karin yang sedikit kesal dan canggung bila berhadapan dengannya. "Takut? Tenang saja, Karin. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jika kamu bersikap baik nanti."

"Aku tidak takut," sahut Karin memalingkan muka, kesal mendengar suara dingin di bibir Deidara. "Aku hanya gugup saja. Biasanya aku tidak begini jika tidak bersama Sasuke. Biasanya aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Madara sering bersama Sasuke."

"Ooh." Deidara menatap benci nama cucu Uchiha Madara karena namanya sering dijadikan anak emas lewat mulut majikan kesayangannya. Dan juga, melihat gelagat Karin yang menyukai Sasuke membuatnya jadi mendesis kesal, namun Deidara berwajah datar seakan-akan menutupi mimiknya yang berubah. "Selama ada cucu Tuan besar Uchiha Madara, kamu tidak pernah takut dan gugup?"

"Te-tentu saja."

Sebenarnya Karin sering gugup apabila bertemu Uchiha Madara, meski bersama Sasuke. Aura Sasuke dan Uchiha Madara sangatlah sama. Ternyata aura gelap masih ada di benak dua orang Uchiha.

Deidara mendengus melihat kegugupan Karin yang terus marajela. Ketakutannya bisa dirasakan oleh para pegawai Uchiha Madara. Ketakutan Karin sangatlah beralasan, inilah membuat dirinya sangat takut jikalau bertemu kakek tua tersebut.

"Jika kamu ketakutan begitu, yang ada kamu malah dimakan oleh Tuan besar." Karin menyipitkan mata, memasang wajah cemberut hingga Deidara terkekeh geli. Deidara bisa melihat bulan besar yang menggantung di langit. Mansion besar berada di ujung mata. "Nah, kita sudah sampai. Siap-siap untuk bertemu Tuan besar kita, Terumi Karin."

Pagar besar nan panjang menjulang tinggi dengan ujungnya beruncing tajam terbuka secara otomatis, mobil limusin masuk ke gerbang. Sebelum itu, supir meminta izin pada penjaga gerbang untuk membiarkannya masuk, penjaga gerbang menganggukkan kepalanya, mempersilakan limusin masuk. Perkarangan mansion milik Uchiha Madara sangatlah gelap, hanya cahaya lampu taman yang menerangi setiap bagian halaman.

Karin bergidik ngeri dan merasakan betapa kecamnya aura mansion ini jika terlihat di luar. Bagaimana jika berada di dalam, ya? Apa sama saja? Karin sudah lama tidak ke sini. Terakhir kali waktu mengantar Sasuke tiga tahun lalu.

Limusin berhenti di depan pintu mansion yang besar. Di sana dijaga oleh dua orang pengawal bertubuh kuat. Deidara keluar terlebih dahulu dari limusin, mempersilakan Karin keluar.

"Silakan Nona Karin. Tuan besar sudah menunggu Anda."

Karin mendongak menangkap kekejaman dan kekuasaan mansion ini. Kedua kaki jenjangnya keluar dan menginjakkan kaki di tanah penuh kekuasaan ini. Benaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dirinya hampir oleng. Untung Deidara menangkap tubuhnya, membantunya masuk.

Pintu besar itu terbuka, ada banyak pelayan wanita menundukkan kepala untuk memberi hormat. "Selamat datang kembali, Nona Karin, Tuan Deidara."

Wanita berambut merah ini rasanya ingin lari dari tempat gelap dan mengerikan ini, namun pinggangnya ditahan oleh Deidara begitu kuat hingga dirinya tidak bisa pergi begitu saja.

Deidara membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Karin, "jangan sekali-sekali kamu kabur atau kamu akan sama seperti orang-orang yang mengkhianati Tuanku."

Karin tidak berbicara maupun bergerak. Dirinya membeku dan pasrah diantar ke tempat Uchiha Madara yang ruangannya berada di lantai dua. Deidara naik ke tangga melingkar, di sebelah kanan. Di pojok lorong lantai dua ini, di sanalah ruang kerja milik kakek Sasuke tersebut.

Di sana pula ada satu penjaga yang berjaga-jaga di pintu ruang kerja Uchiha Madara, membungkuk hormat pada Deidara dan Karin. "Tuan Madara sudah menunggu Anda."

Penjaga pintu meraih _handle _pintu, mendorongnya. Perasa Karin bisa memperkirakan betapa dinginnya ruang milik Uchiha Madara. Ketakutan Karin kembali muncul, tiba-tiba saja membeku dan diam di tempat. Deidara mendorong tubuh Karin agar masuk sampai penjaga pintu itu menutupnya kembali.

Betapa gelapnya ruangan ini, Karin tidak bisa bernapas. Lalu, muncullah cahaya lampu di meja kerja. Di sana duduk seorang lelaki tua masih berwajah tampan, tersenyum manis namun jahat kepada Karin.

"Akhirnya kamu datang ke tempatku, Karin." Dilirik Deidara yang membalas senyumannya, menyuruhnya untuk menjauh. Karin lega karena lelaki berambut kuning berkuncir menjauhi dirinya. Madara menatap Karin lekat-lekat. "Kamu sudah tahu 'kan, kenapa kamu aku suruh datang ke sini?"

"I-iya." Karin cepat-cepat maju dan berlutut, meminta maaf. "Saya minta maaf karena sudah membuat Sasuke menghilang! Saya memohon beri saya kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaikinya!"

Madara mengangkat sebelah alis, rahangnya mengeras. "Seandainya kamu tidak membiarkan Sasuke pergi, aku mungkin bisa berkompromi denganmu. Tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa. Kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan. Kamu harus mendapatkan hukumannya."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Deidara!" panggil Madara penuh perintah. Lelaki yang disebut namanya maju ke depan meja kerja Madara, membungkuk hormat. "Dari dulu kamu suka sama Karin, 'kan? Ambillah dia! Aku tidak perlu lagi!"

Karin mengangkat kepalanya, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Deidara dan Madara bergantian. "Sa-saya mohon beri saya kesempatan!"

Membalikkan badan, Deidara memandangi Karin yang mau menangis. Akhirnya keinginannya tercapai untuk mendapatkan belahan jiwanya. Deidara menoleh dan menatap Madara, setengah menundukkan kepala. "Terima kasih telah berbaik hati, Tuan."

"Hahaha!" Madara tertawa penuh kemenangan. Melirik kembali Karin yang menangis, "dengar Terumi Karin, kamu bukanlah tunangan Sasuke lagi. Mulai sekarang dan besok, biar aku yang mencari Sasuke dan ketiga cucu-cucuku. Kamu tidak diperlukan lagi."

Madara bangkit berdiri, melewati Deidara maupun Karin dan meninggalkan ruangan kerja tersebut. Tinggal Karin dan Deidara di ruangan itu. Memang di ruangan kerja milik Uchiha Madara berupa meja kerja dan lemari yang tersedia banyak dokumen. Madara pernah kasih tahu Deidara kalau di balik lemari jika dibalik ada sebuah kamar tidur berupa ranjang _king size_.

Diraih lengan Karin dan terguncang karena dikagetkan, ditarik paksa ke sebuah lemari. Karin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, yang ada hanyalah ketakutan dan perasaan tidak enak. Deidara mendorong lemari besar itu, lemari itu pun tiba-tiba berputar sendiri dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah ranjang besar. Karin terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa ada ranjang di situ? Ka-kamu mau apa, Deidara?"

Deidara melirik Karin yang gemetar ketakutan, tersenyum licik dan dingin. "Menurutmu apa?"

"Ja-jangan bilang kamu…" Karin langsung menepis tangan Deidara di lengannya, kemudian berbalik badan berusaha melarikan diri. Alhasil, lelaki kepercayaan Madara memeluk pinggang Karin, menariknya masuk ke ruangan. Karin meronta di pelukan Deidara. "Lepaskan aku! Tolooong!"

Permintaan tolong di mulut Karin tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun di ruangan ini. Ruang kerja Madara kedap suara, suara apa pun tidak bisa terdengar dari luar meski itu berupa teriakan minta tolong.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Deidara!" lelaki itu terus memeluk pinggang Karin agar tidak terlepas. Karin merasakan lemari itu mau menutup, membiarkan dirinya bersama Deidara, mengulurkan tangan supaya bisa mencapai lemari tersebut. Hal terucap sebelum ditutup, hanyalah teriakan minta tolong kepada Uchiha Madara. "Tolong saya, tuan Ma—"

Lemari kembali ke tempatnya semula, berdiri kokoh. Tidak ada satu pun suara terdengar di ruangan itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dari Uchiha Madara yang tertawa puas di luar ruang kerja. Tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Ditatap pengawalnya yang terpercaya di sampingnya. Orang ini berwajah biasa saja, tetapi ada sebuah benda panjang berwarna putih tertempel di mulutnya dan mengeluarkan asap yang menyengat, memilik janggut berwarna hitam.

"Asuma, pesankan tiket menuju Jepang. Kita akan reuni dengan mereka, cucu-cucuku tersayang begitu pula cucu menantuku. Hahaha!"

"Siap, Tuan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil milik seorang Polisi dan Dokter tiba di Okinawa dua hari kemudian. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Tsunade tidak beristirahat dan bersantai di tempat-tempat mereka lewati, karena sang penumpang harus segera bertemu orang-orang dirindukannya. Apalagi keadaan mereka buru-buru pergi sangatlah terdesak.

Kata Tsunade, Uchiha Madara akan pergi ke Jepang dalam waktu beberapa hari. Entah berapa lama mereka tetap diam di kota Asakura tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ini berkat informasi dari orang kepercayaan Tsunade, mengirimkannya ke tempat Uchiha Madara untuk memata-matai.

Setibanya di Okinawa, semua orang di dalam dua mobil keluar dan mendongak memandangi rumah mungil yang berhadapan dengan laut Okinawa. Jantung wanita berambut merah muda terdengar kencang dan memburu. Dirinya tidak tahu, sebentar lagi akan bertemu seseorang paling dirindukannya.

Pintu rumah mungil berwarna cokelat itu terbuka, memunculkan seorang lelaki berambut hitam jabrik dengan pipi bergambar segitiga berwarna merah. Wanita tiga anak ini kenal dengan lelaki tersebut, bahkan anak wanita ini pun berteriak senang dan sangat merindukan.

"Paman Kiba!"

"Hikari!"

Lelaki bernama Kiba langsung berlari tanpa mempedulikan orang di belakangnya, menerjang anak Sasuke, Uchiha Hikari. Gadis berusia 10 tahun memiliki rambut yang sama seperti Ibunya, melompat ke tubuh Kiba dan mengatakan kalau dirinya amat sangat merindukannya.

"Paman, aku kangen. Kenapa Paman ada di sini? Ke mana saja Paman selama ini?" Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Hikari. Rasa rindu masih ada, Kiba mengelus punggung Hikari, sayang.

"Paman selalu ada di sini, kok, bersama Paman Shino." Dielus rambut merah muda Hikari. Yang memiliki nama Hikari membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kiba. "Paman punya urusan, jadinya tidak bisa bertemu Hikari. Maafkan Paman, ya."

"Yang penting, Paman ada di sini lagi." Hikari menangis di pelukan Kiba hingga lelaki ini berjongkok agar menyeimbangkan tinggi tubuhnya.

Shino menatap Sakura, wanita tiga anak itu. Shino tersenyum. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura."

"Aku juga. Senang melihatmu sehat, Shino, Kiba," balas Sakura tersenyum secerah matahari.

Di belakang Shino, ada wanita berambut pirang panjang berkuncir rendah melihat orang tidak disangka-sangkanya. Berlari melewati dua lelaki dan Hikari, membuka lebar-lebar lengannya buat orang disayanginya selama ini. Wanita ini mengeluarkan air mata dan membasahi pipinya yang manis.

"Sakura!"

Orang dipanggil itu menatap wanita pirang tersebut, menyambut pelukan kepadanya. "Ino!"

Ino pun berada di pelukan Sakura, melepaskan kerinduan selama ini tertahan di dalam dirinya. "Bodoh! Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami kalau kamu pindah dan mengganti margamu? Aku bisa membantumu mengatasi semuanya, jidat lebar yang bodoh!"

Sakura menangis, dan sesenggukan di dalam hati. "Maafkan aku, Ino. Waktu itu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sejak Sasuke menghilang di mana Iori lahir, aku kehilangan akal sehatku dan memilih jalan supaya aku tidak terlihat oleh siapa pun. Aku pun tidak membicarakan ini pada Ibu juga Ayahku."

Ino menarik tubuhnya dari Sakura, menyentil jidatnya yang lebar. Sakura meringis kesakitan, memegang keningnya yang kemerahan. Ino pun juga menepuk pipi Sakura, menyadarkannya. "Hei, aku ini sahabatmu! Seharusnya kamu bicara dulu denganku. Apa kamu mengira aku begini bukan karena dirimu juga? Jika kamu tidak di sisiku, mungkin aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil."

Sakura melihat Ino yang cemberut, memasang senyum indah dan menepuk pipinya lembut sebagai balasan yang tadi. Ino terkejut, menyentuh pipinya. "Ya! Ya! Aku berjanji akan selalu mengatakannya padamu, wanita manis." Ino memerah saking dipuji seperti itu oleh mulut Sakura. "Masa kamu merindukanku saja? Bagaimana dengan suamimu?"

"Eh? Sai?!" Ino baru tersadar pada suaminya yang kemarin-kemarin menghilang tanpa kabar, menoleh ke sana kemari dan mendapati suaminya tersenyum padanya di belakang mobil. Hanya atas tubuhnya yang terlihat, sisanya terhalangi oleh mobil. "Sai!"

"Aku pulang, Ino." Lelaki berambut hitam klimis tersenyum, Ino meringis dan mencubit lengannya hingga Sai merintih kesakitan. "Aduh… kok suami pulang, kamu malah mencubit, sih?"

Ino hampir menangis, menundukkan kepalanya dan menemukan sebelah kaki Sai di gips. Menatap kaki milik suaminya dan Sai bergantian. "Kamu terluka? Kenapa bisa?"

"Pasti kamu marah kalau Sakura terluka, 'kan?" Ino cemberut. Sai mengusap rambut isterinya penuh sayang, meminta izin. "Makanya aku menolong dia dan juga anak-anaknya."

"Bukannya sama saja kamu terluka?" tanya Ino jengkel pada pernyataan Sai yang santai. Lelaki berambut hitam malah tersenyum puas.

"Itu lebih baik daripada melihat isteriku dan isteri saudaraku terluka. Aku tidak mau terjadi." Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Ino memeluk leher Sai pelan agar Sai tidak jatuh ke belakang. Sepertinya Sai mengerti maksud Ino, mendorong punggungnya lembut supaya mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat. "Aku tahu kamu mengizinkannya, sayangku."

Sakura bahagia melihat sahabatnya berpelukan seperti itu. Seandainya Sasuke ada di sini, apakah dia akan seperti Ino, memarahinya? Yang diinginkan Sakura, kembali di pelukan Sasuke dan berkumpul kembali selayaknya satu keluarga yang utuh.

Kembali ke pintu, ada sosok lelaki muncul dan tersenyum melihat adik dan keponakan tercinta baik-baik saja. Berdehem. "Apa reunian ini sudah selesai?"

Semua orang mendongak menatap lelaki berambut merah sutera tersenyum penuh arti. Sakura yang di samping Youta, menutup bibirnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Perasaan rindu kembali muncul, setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah sejak Iori lahir.

"Kak Sasori? Benarkah itu kakak?"

Sasori, panggilan kecilnya, mengangkat tangannya dan melebarkannya seakan-akan menyuruh Sakura untuk memeluk saudara kandungnya. Sasori hanya tersenyum simpul. "Apa kamu tidak mau memeluk kakakmu ini, adikku?"

Kedua kaki Sakura yang tertahan sedari tadi, akhirnya bergerak. Dirinya melangkah menuju orang yang selalu bersamanya dalam suka dan duka. Menaiki tangga kecil, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan meraih leher Sasori untuk dipeluknya. Mereka pun berpelukan sambil mengeluarkan air mata berupa kerinduan.

"Kakak… kakakku…" Sakura terus menangis, membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sasori. Di balik rambut merah muda Sakura, mata Sasori berkaca-kaca. "Aku merindukanmu… dari mana saja kakak selama ini? Kenapa kakak tidak ada waktu Iori lahir?"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Ceritanya sangat panjang dan aku takut jika aku menjelaskannya, mungkin kamu akan sakit hati dan kecewa." Tangan Sasori membelai rambut Sakura, sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura menghapus air mata di pipinya, menarik diri dari pelukan tersebut dan menatap Sasori. "Justru aku ingin tahu semua kejadian sebelum ini, kakak."

Ditatap Sakura dalam-dalam, kemudian beralih ke orang-orang di bawah. Sasori mundur selangkah, membiarkan orang-orang bersama Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah. "Akan aku ceritakan di dalam. Silakan masuk dulu."

Semua orang sambil bertatapan, mengangguk yakin. Mereka mengikuti ajakan Sasori buat masuk. Sasori juga tidak lupa menggendong Youta yang tumbuh lebih besar dan matanya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Hikari juga begitu, kecantikannya mirip Sakura. Inilah keluarga Uchiha yang luar biasa fisik dan batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari setelah meninggalkan Kyoto, Itachi dan tiga orang lainnya termasuk anak kecil tiba di Tokyo. Mereka di sini sudah dua hari yang lalu, tetapi mereka susah mencari keberadaan rumah milik Uzumaki Naruto yang terletak jauh dari kota. Mereka bersusah payah mencari ke sana kemari tanpa meminta bantuan pada keluarga Uzumaki.

Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam, ada seorang supir taksi pernah mengetahui tempat tinggal Uzumaki Naruto. Katanya, dirinya pernah mengantar seorang lelaki tampan ke sebuah rumah mungil di ujung kota sana. Itachi menduga, pasti salah satu teman-teman Naruto untuk mencari tahu di mana tempat tinggalnya.

Mereka pun mengikuti taksi itu ke sebuah perumahan yang terletak berada di ujung kota. Hutan sangat lebat, namun di sini hanyalah ketenangan yang terhindar dari keramaian kota. Sesampainya di sebuah rumah mungil bertingkat dua dengan taman yang agak kekuningan, Itachi berterima kasih pada supir taksi itu dan memberikan imbalan.

Supir itu menolak, dan menggelengkan tangan. "Saya hanya mengantar. Tidak perlu imbalan segala, Tuan."

Tetapi, Itachi keras kepala dan menaruh uang itu di telapak tangan supir tersebut. "Ambillah sebagai rasa terima kasih sudah mengantar kami."

Supir tersebut tidak menolak lagi, memohon diri untuk pergi. Menyisakan empat orang yang terus memandangi rumah mungil Naruto, sederhana tetapi indah. Shizune menaiki tangga kecil, merasakan perasaan aneh. Itachi bisa melihat gelagat Shizune yang sedikit aneh.

"Ada apa, Shizune?"

"Rumah ini dari luar terlihat tidak rapi, tapi kenapa seolah sering dibersihkan?" Shizune meraih kenop pintu yang pintunya tidak terkunci. Penasaran, Shizune mendorong pintu tersebut. Bau harum keluar, memberikan rasa lapar di perut. "Harum sekali."

"Siapa?"

Suara familiar terdengar lirih di pendengaran Itachi, langsung membuka pintu dengan paksa, membiarkan Shizune sontak terkejut pada tindakan Itachi. Lelaki berambut hitam ini menatap wanita di depannya, berambut biru disanggul ke atas, berkulit krim susu, memakai celemek dan matanya berwarna perak keabu-abuan.

"Hinata."

"Kak Itachi?"

"Hinata!" Saking senangnya, Itachi berlari, lalu memeluk Hinata. Dikencangkan pelukannya ke tubuh Hinata sampai-sampai Hinata terdesak akibat pelukan tersebut. "Kakak sungguh merindukanmu, adikku!"

"Kak Itachi?!"

Itachi mendengar dua orang lelaki mengucap namanya, sontak mengalihkannya ke atas tangga. Di sana dua orang pria berdiri di anak tangga, terkejut melihatnya. Itachi sontak melepaskan pelukan Hinata, memasang kewaspadaan yang tidak-tidak kepada orang itu.

"Ke-kenapa kamu ada di sini, Sasuke?"

Dua orang lelaki tersebut turun dari tangga, menghampiri Hinata dan memandangi Itachi. Pemilik nama kecil, Sasuke, bingung pada pola tingkah Itachi yang kekanakkan. Maju selangkah sampai-sampai Itachi juga mundur.

"Ada apa denganmu, kak? Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, kok." Sasuke mengerutkan kening melihat Itachi yang waspada. "Mungkin kakak tahu kalau kemarin aku berbeda dari yang dulu." Mengacungkan dua jari, menandakan tidak tahu apa-apa. "Benaran, kok. Aku tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang bikin kakak jengkel."

"Kemarin kamu hampir menculikku lewat pengawal kakek Madara." Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. "Syukur, deh. Kamu telah berubah jadi lebih baik berkat tendangan Iori."

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya. "Maksud kakak apa? Maksud kakak aku terbawa pengaruh dari kakek Madara untuk menculik kakak?" Itachi menganggukkan kepala, Sasuke jadi bingung lagi. "Lalu, Iori itu siapa?"

"Kenapa dengan nama kecil itu, he, Paman bodoh?" Tiba-tiba Iori maju ke depan, menegakkan dagunya, dan menyilang kedua tangan di depan dada. "Iori bersyukur bisa melihat Paman sadar kembali."

Sasuke mengernyit melihat bocah kecil yang amat sangat mirip dengannya, berdiri tegak sambil bersilang tangan. Sasuke berjongkok, menatap bocah yang mirip dirinya. "Kamu Iori? Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Sa-Sasuke…" Itachi dengan berani menepuk pundak Sasuke, memintanya untuk menatapnya. "Anak ini adalah anakmu dan Sakura. Anak bungsu yang terlahir ke dunia ini setelah kamu menghilang entah ke mana."

Di samping Hinata, Naruto sontak berlari dan menatap langsung anak bungsu Sasuke dan Sakura. Menatapnya dari ujung kaki dan ujung kepala. "Woaaa… sangat mirip Sasuke. Matanya juga berwarna hitam walaupun ada biru sedikit. Anak ini mirip denganmu, lho, Sasuke."

"Maksud Paman apa, sih? Jangan bikin Iori bingung." Iori cemberut, gusar pada kalimat-kalimat lelaki-lelaki dewasa yang menyatakan dirinya adalah anak Sasuke. "Memang benar aku anak dari Ibu yang bernama Sakura. Tapi, sepertinya aku mendengar nama Sasuke, deh."

Itachi menghela napas panjang, menepuk Iori agar mau mendengarkannya. "Iori, benar kamu punya Ayah bernama Sasuke." Itachi menunjuk lelaki di depannya. "Dialah bernama Sasuke. Mungkin pertama kali bertemu Iori tidak tahu karena waktu itu, Sasuke beda dengan sebelumnya."

"I-ini anakku?" Tidak mendengar kalimat Naruto dan Itachi, tangan Sasuke terangkat dan menyentuh pipi mungil Iori. Anak kecil ini tidak menolak malah menyetujuinya, ikut merasakan seperti apa tangan seorang Ayah. "Berarti adik Youta dan Hikari?"

"Kok tahu nama kakak-kakak Iori?" Mulut Iori menganga, terkejut dengan nama kecil saudara-saudaranya. Sasuke tersenyum, Iori langsung terpesona pada senyuman lelaki di depannya. "Senyum Ayah indah sekali."

"He? Tadi kamu panggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Ayah'?" Naruto menjerit tidak karuan pada pernyataan Iori, Itachi mendesis dan membekap mulut Naruto yang cerewet.

"Kamu sebut aku apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya pada pendengarannya.

Tawa Iori melebar sampai ke matanya, menyentuh pipi Sasuke di setiap sisinya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang mungil. "Iori kangen Ayah. Akhirnya Iori bertemu Ayah. Dan senyum Ayah itu lebar sekali, Iori suka."

Diraih tangan mungil yang menempel di pipinya, dicium sangat dalam kembali menekan pipinya. "Kamu anakku. Anakku dan Sakura. Akhirnya Ayah bisa melihatmu lagi, Iori, anak Ayah."

Uluran tangan Iori yang bebas membuat dirinya mendorong dan memeluk Sasuke. Air mata sempat tertahan, keluar juga menetes di pipinya yang manis. "Hehehe… selamanya Iori tetap jadi anaknya Ayah."

"Selamanya."

Keharuan pemandangan di depannya bikin orang-orang ikut-ikutan menangis apalagi Naruto yang menjerit-jerit kesenangan. Hinata harus menenangkan suaminya dengan satu pelukan, Itachi paling jengkel pada sifat Naruto yang tidak berubah. Shizune dan Tenten saling berpandangan, ikut terbawa suasana.

Dua orang anak manusia menarik diri, menyentuhkan dahi masing-masing. Inilah Ayah dan anak yang tidak pernah bertemu. Sepertinya kebahagiaan keluarga ini akan kembali sedia kala suatu saat nanti, tetapi di ujung kebahagiaan itu pula pasti ada kematian di antara salah satu orang-orang di dalam rumah mungil ini dan orang-orang di Okinawa sana. _Maybe!_

**To be continued…**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Akhirnya bisa juga terlaksana. PVO-nya saya tunda dulu sementara waktu. Karena mesti menjalankan peranan pada 3 MC sekaligus, yaitu LD, Sunshine dan SAC. Maunya, sih, begitu.

Saya tidak tahu ini tanggal berapa, jadinya hari sabtu saja, deh update-nya mumpung di luar kota soalnya besok sangat sibuk sekali. Terima kasih buat kalian yang telah menunggu fict ini. ^^

**Reply review (Previous Chapter):**

**Kasih Hazumi: **Ini sudah ketemu, kok, dan sangat mengharukan. Ternyata pikiran anak kecil itu tidak bisa ditebak, ya. Sama-sama si pembuat ceritanya #plak  
Mungkin dua-tiga chapter lagi mereka bakalan melawan, toh Uchiha Madara sudah bersiap-siap ke Jepang. Terima kasih sudah review… ^^  
PS: Saya sudah followed, lho. Thanks, ya.

**Akiko Rin: **Mungkin kemarin ditangkap polisi, Kakashi tidak mungkin ganggu Sakura lagi.  
Ini sudah dapat. Mereka lagi reunian, lho. Tenang! SasuSaku bakalan bersama. Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya. Tidak lama, kok. Terima kasih sudah review… ^^

**Cherry: **Akhirnya #ngusap dada  
Iya, tidak nyangka. :3  
Sabar saja dulu, ya. Tidak lama lagi, kok.  
Dilanjutkan, kok. Seperti saya bilang di a/n, fict yang tertunda seperti LD dan SAC akan dilanjutkan. Meskipun SAC mungkin endingnya gantung. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan review-nya… ^^

**Akbar123: **Sudah, kok. Makasih review-nya… ^^

**Iqma96: **Benarkah? #ngasih tissue  
Pendengaran anak kecil jaman sekarang bisa terlihat baik ketimbang jaman dulu. #lihat catatan pengamatan  
Anak-anak jaman sekarang sukanya sinet, sih. Tapi buat Iori dan Youta, saya tidak akan kasih begitu. Mereka tuh unik.  
Makasih atas dukungan dan review-nya… ^^

**Quefee Amenore: **Lama. Panjang ketimbang ff SasuSaku yang lain rata-rata sampai 15 chapter atau 23 chapter (#lirik LD). Karena penyelesaiannya juga lama, jadinya saya update per minggu. Aamiin…  
Anak-anak jaman sekarang pintar-pintar, lho. Semoga di saat kamu menikah nanti, anakmu pasti bisa seperti mereka. ^^  
Makasih atas review-nya… ^^

**SSlovers: **Lihat saja nanti. Sakura itu akan mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Di antara tiga keluarga itu, hanyalah keluarga Sakura yang termasuk unik. #lirik Youta  
Makasih atas review-nya… ^^

**Hanazono Yuri: **Siap! Makasih atas review-nya… ^^

**Hotaru Keiko: **Makasih! Juga terima kasih buat review-nya… ^^

**Guest: **Iya, nih. Madara-nya telah turun tangan karena melihat pekerjaan Karin tidak becus. Jadi, kasihan sama si Karin. Lama kelamaan Sakura tidak sembunyi lagi saat Madara ke Jepang. Tunggu saja, ya. Banyak tokoh-tokoh Naruto yang muncul lagi selain saya masukkan ke dalam beberapa chapter lalu. Makasih atas review-nya… ^^

**Racchan Cherry-desu: **Tidak apa-apa. :D  
Banyak tokoh terlibat dan chapter-chapter berikutnya bakalan banyak tokoh mati #sadis  
Kakashi, setelah ditangkap polisi, saya berharap dia tobat. Dan Karin, setelah diambil Deidara, saya tidak tahu nasibnya gimana. Makasih atas review-nya… ^^

**Mira Misawaki: **Ini juga namanya jarang? Atau saya memang jarang ke ffn? O_o  
Siapa, ya? Siapa, ya? #sengaja bikin orang penasaran  
Yup! 14 bulan berarti umur Youta satu setengah tahun. Itu bisa disimpulkan. Saya memang sengaja begitu karena melihat Ibu hamil lagi padahal punya anak berusia 5-7 bulan, kalau tidak salah. Tanggapnya saya masuk ke situ, jadinya berakhir begini. Perbedaan umur mereka sekitar 5 atau 6 bulan. Mungkin saya kepo #dor #ditembak  
Makasih atas sarannya (saya sering kepo masalah beginian, jangan maki saya #plak) dan review-nya… ^^

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Jakarta, 09 November 2013


End file.
